


Los Cuentos del Barley Mow

by Kay_Morgan, sra_danvers



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Morgan/pseuds/Kay_Morgan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John descubre que el detective inspector Lestrade SÍ hace todo lo que el hermano de Sherlock le dice. Con una pinta en la mano y en un pub tranquilo, es mucho más fácil para Greg desahogarse y contarle a John cómo conoció a Mycroft y cómo, de la manera más improbable, su preocupación compartida por la supervivencia del adicto Sherlock los unió más profundamente de lo que ninguno hubiera imaginado. John es muy bueno escuchando... y descubre, para su infinita sorpresa, innumerables paralelismos con su propia situación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic en respuesta al Baby Bang: http://baby-bang-es.livejournal.com/11828.html

  


Londres se oscurecía por momentos, altas sombras pisando mis pies, que se movían velozmente. No tenía prisa en realidad, simplemente quería llegar antes que Lestrade, aunque fuera por una vez; el hombre siempre se las arreglaba para estar en el pub antes de que yo apareciese, pagando siempre la primera ronda.

Me decidí por tomar un atajo, optando por las solitarias y oscuras calles antes que las principales. Así llegué a la salida posterior del pub, usada solo por los empleados. Rodeé la esquina con ansiedad, molesto por el agrio olor del callejón; la penumbra lo hacía ideal para los desahogos varios de los clientes que acababan con una copa de más.

Al girar la calle me detuve sobresaltado. Un coche de lujo estacionado en ese entorno llamaba mucho la atención, tan fuera de lugar. Demasiado como para no saber a quién pertenecía. A alguien tan pomposo y severo como el lujoso vehículo negro.

Maldición, pensé en ese momento; no tenía tiempo para ser abducido por Mycroft Holmes, no cuando en el cálido pub del que ya me llegaba el lejano fragor de voces me esperaba uno de los únicos escapes que tenía ante la presión de vivir con su hermano.

Di dos pasos decidido, por una vez, a negarme ante las exigencias de Mycroft Holmes. Entonces me detuve al ver cómo la puerta trasera del coche se abría y una pierna asomaba por ella. Zapato masculino, pero definitivamente no del tipo que Holmes, ninguno de los dos, llevaría. Al salir poco después una segunda pierna, reveló junto a un largo abrigo el nombre de su dueño. Esa ropa pertenecía sin dudas a Lestrade, le había visto suficientes veces con su “uniforme” como para no identificarle, aunque yo no fuese el brillante Sherlock Holmes.

Vaya, parecía que no era el único al que Mycroft secuestraba. Sonreí y di un paso hacia el coche, decidido a unirme a Greg contra nuestro raptor particular. Pero no llegué a salir de las sombras que la protegida esquina me proporcionaba. Porque en lugar de que, lógicamente, su torso fuera lo siguiente que viera, presencié cómo algo tiraba de él hacia atrás, levantando sus piernas e introduciéndolas de nuevo dentro del coche, hasta que solo se vieron de Lestrade las suelas de sus zapatos.

Quizás me había precipitado, quizás ese no era el coche de Mycroft.

Llevé la mano hacia mi espalda, buscando instintivamente la pistola que a veces solía llevar en la cintura de los pantalones. Desgraciadamente la había dejado en casa, suponiendo que una noche con el Detective Inspector sería menos peligrosa que cualquier investigación con Sherlock.

Aún así avancé los dos pasos que había reculado, pegado a la asquerosa pared; aunque en esos momentos estaba más preocupado porque no me viera el chófer por el retrovisor, que por el estado de mis ropas.

De pronto Lestrade salió despedido del coche, como si huyera de algo. Me dispuse a correr en su ayuda, cuando observé su rostro y escuché su risa despreocupada y sincera, que no esperaba oír en esas circunstancias. Obviamente había confundido la situación. Su sonrisa aletargada y plena de satisfacción, el canoso pelo revuelto, la camisa arrugada y desabrochada. ¿Con quién se habría revolcado Greg? ¿Habría tenido él más suerte que yo con la Asistente Personal de Mycroft?

Entonces unas manos en absoluto femeninas salieron del coche y tiraron del Detective por la camisa hasta que este estuvo a la altura para dejarse abrochar un par de botones.

Ese traje elegante, esos gemelos brillantes… No, no podía ser.

Pero sí, era. Mycroft Holmes, sonriente y relajado como nunca le había visto, asomó la cabeza fuera de su imponente coche para peinar con sus largos dedos el desaliñado pelo de su ¿amante?

Oh, a pesar de haberlo sospechado la imagen de esos dos hombres besándose me dejó completamente helado.

Y no era un simple beso de despedida, no, sus labios y, Oh Dios; lenguas se estaban diciendo mucho más. _Hasta luego. Espérame dispuesto, porque va a haber más._ Uau.

Me retiré sigilosamente y volví a doblar la esquina. No me moví ni cuando escuché el golpe de la puerta del coche al cerrarse, ni cuando el motor se puso en marcha y poco después su sonido se alejó calle arriba.

No sé realmente el tiempo que pasé allí, intentando recuperarme de la conmoción que me había supuesto verlos juntos. Ya no me importaba que Greg tuviera que esperarme una vez más. Lo que realmente importaba era; ¿con qué cara iba a mirarle yo después de verle morrearse con Mister pequeño puesto en el Gobierno?

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

La voz de un camarero me sacó al fin de mi ensimismamiento. Le tranquilicé mostrándole que no estaba tan bebido como para no poder andar, pero cuando el chico entró de nuevo en el bar tras tirar las basuras me detuve de nuevo. Greg Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes. ¡Quién iba a decirlo! ¡Serán cabrones! Yo tragándome siempre el sambenito de ser la pareja de Sherlock, sin serlo, ¡y esos dos retozando feliz y anónimamente!

La idea me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para entrar en aquel pub. Maldita sea, mis salidas con Lestrade suponían un oasis de calma y tranquilidad en mi alocada vida con Sherlock, no era justo que ese par y sus secretos me hicieran sentirme incómodo en mi noche libre.

— ¡John! —escuché nada más entrar, desde una mesa al fondo.

Una vez frente a Greg me sentí más relajado. Ese afable rostro siempre me transmitía la misma cálida confianza. Esa agradable intimidad me hizo cambiar de perspectiva. Sentí curiosidad, sana curiosidad, sobre esa relación aparentemente encubierta.

— ¿Día ocupado? —le pregunté, sin poder evitar el tono sarcástico que por fortuna Greg pareció ignorar.

— No te puedes imaginar… —replicó con un tono de voz tan agotado que me hizo sonrojar.

Oh Greg, sí me puedo imaginar, pensé.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido guardia hoy?

— No, hoy no. He estado en casa, con Sherlock. Realmente necesitaba una copa —añadí, levantando la caña de cerveza que ya había estado esperándome, cortesía de mi colega.

Lestrade levantó la suya y bebimos sonriéndonos con los ojos. La comprensión y compasión mutuas ante las excentricidades del único detective consultor del mundo eran lo que nos había unido en un principio. Por ello mismo habíamos pactado un acuerdo tácito en el que Sherlock rara vez sería mencionado en esas noches de asueto.

Decidí romper la regla. La curiosidad se había instalado en mi pecho y no pude evitar que se apoderara también de mi mente.

— Tiene un mal día. Debe de haberse peleado con su hermano —solté. Greg bebió otro sorbo, escondiendo su reacción de mí—. Mycroft, ¿lo conoces?

Lestrade asintió vagamente y se quedó callado, esperando que cambiara de conversación. Cosa que no hice, por supuesto. Le notaba nervioso y eso me hizo sentirme más seguro, dominando la conversación para hacerle confesar.

— La primera vez que le vi fue el mismo día en que te conocí a ti. ¿Recuerdas? En Lauriston Gardens.

— Como para olvidarlo. Los suicidios en cadena. ¿Estudio en Rosa? —añadió, para mi vergüenza. Y a la vez orgullo, sabía que Lestrade seguía mi blog, pero nunca me había dejado ningún comentario, ni siquiera me lo había mencionado.

— Sí, ese mismo —evité hacer alusión alguna al taxista—. Mientras buscaba un taxi en Brixton empezaron a sonar los teléfonos allá por donde pasaba. Al final respondí en una cabina pública. El hombre me hizo mirar a cada maldita cámara de vigilancia de tráfico, demostrando que las controlaba. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— Sí, eso sería propio de él —respondió Greg sonriendo enigmáticamente, no ya para mí, tras su cerveza.

— Después me hizo subir a un coche, ya sabes, uno de sus coches oficiales. —Lestrade asintió distraídamente, haciéndome sonreír. Vaya si lo sabía, el condenado. Y a saber lo que habría hecho en ellos—. Él no estaba allí, me llevó a una nave abandonaba, donde me estaba esperando.

— ¿Te amenazó para que te apartaras de Sherlock? —preguntó Greg genuinamente interesado.

— No. Más bien me ofreció un soborno a cambio de informarle sobre su hermano. Claro que entonces yo no sabía que lo era. Pensaba, ya sabes, que era uno de sus “enemigos”. Y eso que aún no conocía a Moriarty…

Reímos amargamente y luego nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, seguramente recordando el mismo funesto caso de las bombas-persona. Aproveché la pausa para pedir una segunda ronda, decidido a que ahora la conversación la llevara él.

— ¿A ti también te secuestró la primera vez que lo conociste? Mycroft —añadí, viendo la confusión en su rostro. O quizás no era confusión, quizás era embarazo…

— No —contestó al final, después de otro concentrado trago—. No la primera vez. La primera vez que vi a Mycroft fue cuando arresté a Sherlock. En realidad me secuestró la siguiente vez que nos vimos…

— ¿Arrestaste a Sherlock? —pregunté asombrado e interesado, olvidando por un momento lo que realmente había pretendido sonsacarle—. Esa historia sí me gustaría escucharla —le animé. No sabía mucho del pasado de mi compañero de piso, y ese prometía ser un detalle interesante.

Lestrade se alegró de que al parecer hubiéramos pasado a hablar del otro hermano. Y empezó su narración…

oOo

El detective inspector apretó su reciente placa dentro del bolsillo, buscando en el gesto la confianza que le daba su nuevo cargo. La necesitaba para enfrentarse al hombre de aspecto imponente que se había presentado en su despacho sin más aviso que un ligero, pero seguro golpe en el marco de la puerta acristalada. Seguramente alguno de sus superiores, tan arriba en la escala que ni le había visto en su nombramiento.

Traje de tres piezas, zapatos impolutos a pesar de que había llovido la noche anterior, y un peinado impecable aparentemente a prueba del fuerte viento que soplaba esa mañana. Como toque final sujetaba un paraguas clásico, con una naturalidad que declaraba lo acostumbrado que estaba a llevarlo.

La actitud confiada al sentarse frente a su escritorio sin haber sido invitado a hacerlo le acabó de convencer de que ese hombre no era alguien corriente en absoluto.

— Mycroft Holmes —se presentó el caballero sin ofrecer más saludo, como si su nombre aclarara el motivo de su visita.

— Detective Inspector Lestrade. Aunque obviamente usted ya sabe eso —comentó Greg, pensando además que ese hombre aparentaba saber muchas más cosas.

— Mi apellido no le es conocido. Por supuesto. Después de todo no puede recordar todos los nombres de las personas que mete en prisión.

Diablos, era un abogado. ¿Cómo se había colado en el departamento, ante su sargento y los demás agentes?

— Si quiere hablar de algún caso tendrá que pedir una cita. Aunque el acusado sea pariente suyo… —dedujo de las palabras del hombre.

— Oh, pero no hay ningún caso del que hablar… aún. Y si es listo, Detective Inspector, no tiene por qué haberlo —después de un largo intercambio de miradas, al fin expuso su argumento—: Puede que Holmes no se le haya grabado en la memoria, pero en cambio el nombre de Sherlock seguro que lo recuerda.

— El joven de las pruebas —recordó Lestrade inmediatamente—. ¿Su hermano? -aventuró, juzgando por la diferencia de edad y la actitud obviamente protectora.

Mycroft concedió con un profundo gesto afirmativo de su cabeza, perdiendo su falsa sonrisa por un momento.

— Efectivamente. Mi temerario hermano pequeño, quien no ha cometido ningún crimen.

— No está acusado de ello.

— Por supuesto, conozco los cargos en su contra. Ocultación y manipulación de pruebas. ¿No le parece algo… excesivo? Después de todo tan solo trataba de ayudar como un buen ciudadano.

— Si todos los ciudadanos se tomaran la justicia por su mano esto sería una jungla —replicó Lestrade, irritado.

— Mi hermano no es un ciudadano cualquiera, Detective Inspector —declaró Mycroft perdiendo la sonrisa. El tono de superioridad en esa frase era toda una amenaza.

Una que el reciente Inspector no iba a tolerar, viniendo él de un estrato humilde donde cada oportunidad era ganada a pulso y no regalada por un pariente bien posicionado.

— Mire, señor Holmes —escupió poniéndose en pie—, por lo que a mí respecta, su hermano está a la espera de juicio. Sé perfectamente bien quién es Sherlock, puede que mi nombramiento sea reciente, pero como sargento del departamento criminal su nombre ya había aparecido en otros casos, y algunos agentes me habían avisado sobre él. —Lestrade respiró hondo antes de proseguir, intentando dominar ese carácter suyo sin el que ya haría años que habría obtenido su puesto—. Sé que no actúa con maldad, pero lo que hace no es legal y no se puede permitir. No —avisó levantando la mano, al ver que el hombre pretendía interrumpirle—, permítame acabar. Sherlock necesita un escarmiento o se pondrá en problemas más graves que un apercibimiento.

— No he venido a pedirle nada —contestó Mycroft con desdeñosa frialdad—. De hecho esto pretendía ser una visita de cortesía. Sé que pese a haberle detenido, ha tratado a mi hermano con un respeto que otros compañeros suyos no han mostrado. Pero como le he dicho, no tengo que pedirle nada. Usted mismo levantará los cargos, si sabe a qué se atiene.

— Oh, entonces, y si me permite lo diré en mi idioma, esto es una jodida visita de chantaje. Pues mire, si no sale ahora mismo de mi despacho la situación de su hermano va a empeorar. Perfectamente puedo sumar los cargos de allanamiento y resistencia a la autoridad.

— No se atreverá —rebatió Mycroft poniéndose a su vez en pie, imponiendo su altura, además del severo gesto de su rostro.

— Si no sale ahora mismo de aquí verá de lo que soy capaz de atreverme —replicó el detective, conteniendo el sonido, pero no la irritación en el tono de su voz.

— Creo que no es consciente de la situación, Detective Inspec…

— ¡Salga ahora mismo o verá dónde acaban su cordialidad y su paraguas!

Mycroft abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, con escandalizada sorpresa. Inmediatamente se giró con airada elegancia y salió del despacho, no sin antes detenerse para dirigir una última mirada de supremacía sobre el hombre que había ido a intimidar.

Para su asombro y confusión, el Detective Inspector no se vio afectado por ella en absoluto.

oOo

Fue un día duro para el DI Lestrade. Su turno se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche, y una vez hubo terminado, le esperaba una última sorpresa al ir a recoger su coche.

Un cepo. En la rueda trasera. De su coche que llevaba todo el día perfectamente aparcado en el estacionamiento del Yard, y señalizado con su tarjeta de pertenencia al cuerpo. Y con un cepo.

No podía ser casualidad.

Mientras maldecía su suerte, escuchó cómo resonaba el sonido de un motor acercándose en el desolado garaje. Un motor potente. Cuando lo tuvo a la vista comprobó que era un coche oficial, uno de los caros, sin identificación alguna. Cristales tintados. No se sorprendió cuando quedó aparcado a su lado, de una única diligente maniobra.

Antes de que la ventanilla trasera bajara, ya sabía a quién iba a encontrar: Mycroft Holmes, mirándole de nuevo con superioridad, a pesar de estar en una posición inferior.

— Detective Inspector. Saludos de nuevo. ¿Puedo acompañarle a casa? Seguro que ha tenido un día de lo más estresante.

Lestrade ni se molestó en contestarle. No entraría en su juego. Era obvio que el hombre era el culpable de que su coche estuviera inmovilizado, y así se lo hizo notar dirigiendo una encrespada mirada a su vehículo.

— Oh, una lástima, realmente. Afortunadamente, tengo conocidos en tráfico que pueden solucionar el problema sin tardar. Obviamente no hasta mañana, así que, si es tan amable…

El chófer, un hombre corpulento que bien podía hacer las veces de guardaespaldas, salió del coche en ese preciso instante, abriendo con intención la puerta de atrás, contraria a la que su jefe estaba usando para hablar con él.

Sabiendo que no le quedaba más opción, no después de conocer el alcance de la influencia de ese hombre, rodeó el vehículo y entró en él de mala gana, dejándose caer tan lejos como pudo del irritante señor Holmes. Lo cual no era difícil teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones del interior.

— Debo de darle las gracias por su conducta con el asunto de mi hermano, Inspector —ofreció Mycroft una vez se hubieron puesto en marcha. Esta vez su tono fue cordial, mucho más de lo que había sido en su despacho.

— No sea hipócrita —replicó Lestrade, cansado de las apariencias. Puede que se hubiera visto obligado a jugar con ese hombre, pero al menos lo haría a su manera, sin engaños—. Los dos sabemos que si Sherlock ha salido libre y sin cargos ha sido por sus influencias, no por las mías. Ya le dejé claro ese punto esta mañana.

— Y yo le expuse el mío. De todos modos, solo tenía que ponerle en libertad. Un sargento o cualquier agente podría haber llevado a cabo el levantamiento de cargos. Usted lo ha hecho en persona. Le ha… digámoslo en sus términos “dado la charla”, cosa que no entra precisamente dentro de sus competencias. Y debo decir que viniendo de usted seguro que será más provechosa que cualquier reflexión que yo pudiera sugerirle. Y para finalizar le ha acompañado a casa. Personalmente. ¿Algo que haga con todos sus detenidos, Detective Inspector?

— Con más de los que debería, eso seguro —contestó Greg, más relajado al comprobar que el hombre realmente no le había buscado para hacerle una nueva amenaza—. Sherlock es un buen chico. Tiene una gran mente, brillante. Lástima que no tenga respeto por las normas más básicas. Debe de ser por malas influencias. Seguramente familiares, lo vemos cada día. ¿Algún hermano mayor con aires de superioridad y desdén por los estamentos oficiales?

Si a Lestrade le chocó la súbita risa de su raptor, al mismo Mycroft le sorprendió su propia reacción. No estaba acostumbrado a que le retaran de ese modo, y mucho menos a responder positivamente ante ello. El hombre ya le había roto sus esquemas en su despacho, esa mañana. Y no podía engañarse a sí mismo, si había ido en persona esa noche era para que el DI Lestrade volviera a sorprenderle.

— Efectivamente, ese hermano existe. Tiene buen instinto, Detective Inspector. Por eso voy a permitirme sugerirle… sí, sugerirle esta vez —aclaró, ante el ceño fruncido de su interlocutor—, que le de otra oportunidad a Sherlock. Encontrará que esa mente privilegiada puede hacerle un buen servicio, en su puesto de trabajo.

— Puede darme su currículum, si le interesa entrar en el cuerpo —ofreció Lestrade, aún a pesar de que su entrenado criterio le decía que ese afectado joven no tenía madera de policía.

— Usted mismo sabe que no encajaría. No, encajar en un equipo es algo que Sherlock nunca hará. No al menos si no encuentra a un hombre sabio y paciente que lo aguante. Como usted.

— ¿Como yo? —preguntó Greg sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse la sugerencia.

— Exacto. Tiene una hoja de servicio impecable, Inspector. Y aún así es capaz de… flexibilizar las reglas cuando es necesario para llevar a cabo un buen trabajo. Sherlock sería una herramienta más, un traductor de pistas que se le puedan escapar. Un asesor.

— ¿Un asesor? La policía no contrata asesores.

— ¿Contrato? ¿Quién ha hablado de contrato? Por supuesto que no se le pagaría por ello. Simplemente se trataría de… una colaboración.

— Mis superiores nunca lo permitirían.

— Oh, ¿aún no ha comprendido que hay cosas que van muy por encima de la jerarquía que usted conoce, Detective Inspector?

Lestrade solo tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para recordarlo. Mirando al frente, dejó que la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en sus labios se hiciera con su rostro. No le hizo falta girarse para notar que no era el único que se había vencido ante lo ridículo de asunto.

Los minutos que faltaban hasta que finalmente el elegante coche se paró frente al piso de Lestrade, transcurrieron en silencio. Sorprendentemente después del día que habían pasado, un agradable silencio.

— La próxima vez que nos veamos, será para discutir las habilidades de mi hermano. Y cómo le son de utilidad —propuso Mycroft tendiendo la mano, como si firmara así un acuerdo que Greg no recordaba haber aceptado.

— La próxima vez podría incluir comida, entonces. El asunto de su hermano me ha tenido en ayunas todo el día —se quejó Lestrade, apretando con firmeza su mano, a pesar del tono ligero con que pretendió ignorar el tinte oficial de la propuesta.

Mycroft asintió vagamente y sonrió, la primera sincera sonrisa que el Detective Inspector observó en ese arrogante rostro.

Al día siguiente, Lestrade encontró el mismo vehículo en la puerta de su casa, como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche. El imponente señor Holmes no estaba dentro, pero una elegante mujer le indicó que el “problema” con su coche ya estaba solucionado, y que estaban allí para llevarle a Scotland Yard.

Al llegar a su despacho encontró una caja de donuts, no de franquicia si no de pastelería, que a pesar de no llevar nota alguna era todo un mensaje por sí misma.

Lestrade sonrió y sin dudar se hizo con uno de aquellos deliciosos círculos cubiertos de exquisito chocolate.

Empezaba a tener la sensación de que su asociación con los hermanos Holmes no le iba a ser del todo desagradable…

oOo

— Hay que reconocer que, a pesar de las abducciones, lo bueno que tiene Mycroft es que acaba siendo un taxista barato.

Lestrade, que había acabado su narración en esa primera noche omitiendo los detalles del día después, me rió la gracia. Sabía que yo tenía razón; pese al momentáneo cambio de planes, después de todo siempre acabábamos cómodamente escoltados a nuestro destino inicial.

— ¿Una cuarta?—ofrecí, apurando mi tercera copa.

— No, mañana tengo que madrugar —se excusó Greg.

Sonreí, pensando que el policía seguramente tenía en mente algo más inmediato. Y más placentero.

— Lo dejamos para el próximo viernes, entonces. A ver si logro llegar a la primera, siempre acabas pagando tú más.

Lestrade le quitó importancia con un gesto y se abrochó el abrigo antes de salir a la calle. Nos despedimos en la esquina, donde me esforcé en no mirar hacia el callejón donde, al menos para mí, todo había cambiado.

Pero pese al inesperado descubrimiento, pese a todo lo que había aprendido esa noche sobre Greg y sobre Mycroft, me encontré con que en realidad en quién acabé pensando todo el camino de vuelta a casa fue en Sherlock. En un Sherlock cinco años más joven, metido en una celda por ejercitar esa brillante mente suya, por intentar luchar contra el aburrimiento. ¿Qué sentiría en aquellos momentos? ¿Miedo? ¿Rechazo ante una sociedad que le ponía trabas a su prodigioso cerebro?

Para cuando llegué al número 221B de la calle Baker, casi había olvidado con quién iba a pasar Greg Lestrade la noche.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente tuve que ir a la clínica para cubrir un turno, encantado de hacerle el favor a Sarah y que ella pudiera aprovechar la mañana para hacer unos trámites. Había dejado a Sherlock pasando a gran velocidad de una pantalla a la siguiente en la web de John Lewis, memorizando sin esfuerzo todos los modelos nuevos de dispositivos electrónicos con sus especificaciones técnicas. A estos les seguirían todas las novedades en modelos de coche, calzado, relojes, medicamentos, cosméticos, implantes dentales y muchas otras cosas que, probablemente, ni me había dado tiempo a identificar en la pantalla en anteriores revisiones. Y, con todo y con eso, reflexioné mientras me instalaba en la consulta y llamaba para que hicieran pasar al primer paciente, antes de media mañana Sherlock estaría subiéndose por las paredes de aburrimiento y poniendo de los nervios a la señora Hudson. Sacudí la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco, reconociendo para mis adentros la locura que era formar parte del universo Sherlock; y, como siempre, no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa.

Alrededor de las doce tuve una pausa bastante larga, ya que un paciente había llamado para cancelar su cita y el siguiente se retrasó. Charlé un poco con la recepcionista mientras tomábamos una taza de té y, tras animarla a que se decidiera a hacer esa escapada romántica con su marido, volví a la consulta. Por alguna razón, la ilusión que asomaba a los ojos de la mujer me hizo pensar en Lestrade y en la increíble revelación de la noche anterior. Mycroft y Greg juntos. Inequívoca y bíblicamente juntos, lo había visto con mis propios ojos, aunque sin pretenderlo. Sentado tras la mesa, repasé mentalmente el relato de Lestrade sobre su primer encuentro con el mayor de los Holmes. Me divirtió reconocer en la historia a ese mismo Mycroft sibilino y manipulador que tanto me irritaba. Sin embargo, pensé, Greg debió encontrarlo atrayente; de no ser así… Me incliné hacia atrás en la silla, resoplando, y tuve que confesarme a mí mismo que me empezaba a reconcomer la curiosidad. ¿Qué fue lo que vio Lestrade en Mycroft en primer lugar? ¿Llevaban juntos mucho tiempo? ¿Cuál de los dos dio el primer paso? Estaba dispuesto a apostar que no había sido Mycroft. Pero precisamente esa imagen autosuficiente y distante era lo que no encajaba, ¿cómo se las había arreglado para empezar una relación con el espontáneo y relajado Greg?

Saqué el móvil y lo miré durante unos segundos, mordiéndome el labio. Finalmente, puse los ojos en blanco, tecleé rápidamente y envié el mensaje antes de que me diera tiempo a pensarlo mejor:

_Hace a las 7 en el Barley Mow? Pago yo. Ok si es muy seguido y no puedes. ___

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y me obligué a archivar las fichas de los pacientes que ya había visto. Un par de minutos después lo escuché vibrar en respuesta.

_Genial. Cancelado planes así que apetece._

Vaya, vaya. No era difícil imaginar que, siendo Mycroft (en palabras de Sherlock) el gobierno británico, tuviera que cancelar planes con Greg a menudo en el último momento.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Soy peor que la señora Hudson! —exclamé, al tiempo que sonaba el intercomunicador anunciando el próximo paciente.

oOo

Esa noche me aseguré de estar en la puerta del pub con tiempo de sobra, no quería que Greg volviera a adelantarse pagando la primera ronda. Era muy generoso por su parte pero no podía dejar que se convirtiera en una costumbre. No me había resultado nada difícil explicarle a Sherlock que salía otra vez esta noche con Greg. Apenas había recibido un “Mmmm” por toda respuesta y aquella cabeza llena de rizos castaños no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición frente al microscopio. 

Aunque no tenía muy claro qué clase de experimento andaba haciendo Sherlock (y la experiencia me había enseñado que, muchas veces, era más feliz sin saberlo) me alegré de que estuviera entretenido durante la velada. Eso me evitaba cualquier cargo de conciencia por salir dos noches seguidas y, sin embargo, no podía negar que una pequeña parte de mí se había resistido un poco a franquear la puerta del apartamento. Pensé con ironía que debía estar haciéndome mayor si una parte de mí prefería quedarse en casa con una taza de té y un detective consultor que le ignoraba por completo a echarse unas pintas y unas risas con un amigo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, miré el reloj y, viendo que pasaban unos minutos de la hora, entré en el Barley Mow, pedí las cervezas y me senté en mi mesa favorita del fondo, aprovechando la escasez de parroquianos en víspera de día laborable.

Al cabo de un rato vi entrar a Lestrade. Cuando se acercó hacia el fondo buscándome, le hice una señal. Al verme, sonrió ampliamente. Se dejó caer en el banco frente a mí y me dijo en tono burlón:

— ¿Qué, desesperado por escapar de tu psicópata doméstico?

Sentí el impulso de replicarle que cada uno de nosotros tenía su Holmes que aguantar, pero me contuve.

— Oh, no, Lestrade. Es que no puedo pasar ni un día lejos de tu cautivadora personalidad —respondí, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo en ademán sugerente.

Ambos soltamos una buena carcajada, y Lestrade añadió:

— No, en serio, me alegré de recibir tu mensaje. Hoy ha sido un día un poco parado en la comisaría y no me apetecía quedarme tirado en el sofá viendo Britain’s Got Talent.

Puse cara de genuino horror, y nos entró la risa de nuevo. Greg me preguntó qué tal me había ido el día en la consulta y charlamos un poco sobre cómo el trabajo parece venir siempre por rachas, da igual que sea para un policía o un médico.

— Confieso que no tengo prisa por volver a verme haciendo malabares con media docena de homicidios a la vez —comentó Greg.

— Bueno, por lo menos tienes a Sherlock para los casos más difíciles —apunté, tratando de animarle.

— Sí, claro, pero con él por medio acabo durmiendo, si cabe, menos horas —replicó Lestrade, riéndose entre dientes.

— Vaya, eso no lo puedo negar. Oye y, aquella vez… ¿al final comiste con Mycroft?

Lestrade se quedó mirándome sorprendido, y yo me habría dado de bofetadas por esa salida tan torpe. Llamadme Mister Sutileza. Oh, mierda. Hice lo posible por poner cara de inocente. Greg se encogió de hombros y me miró fijamente, con gesto especulativo. Me di cuenta de que tenía que darle una explicación, pero sabía que no se me iba a ocurrir nada que no sonara absolutamente ridículo. Inspiré profundamente, sacudí la cabeza y decidí confiar en que se cumpliera el viejo dicho de que la sinceridad es la mejor política:

— Lo siento, ¡lo siento! No es asunto mío, ¡para nada! Pero es que… bueno… Que ayer te vi salir de su coche.

Y, como punto final, procedí a ponerme más rojo que la puerta del pub. Lestrade me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y, recordando el estado exacto en que había salido del coche la pasada noche, se llevó la mano a la frente con un sonoro “¡Joder!”. Me apresuré a añadir:

— Greg, ¡Greg! Escucha, que yo… Que no pasa nada, es tu vida privada, yo la respeto y te apoyo como amigo, de verdad. En serio.

Nervioso, le miré con toda la honestidad de que fui capaz. Si había estropeado nuestra amistad por cotilla no me lo iba a poder perdonar, eso seguro. De repente, Greg se echó a reír.

— ¡Pero si ya lo sé, idiota! Tranquilo, ¿vale? No es que no te lo quisiera contar, ¿sabes? Que hay confianza, pero… Bueno, supuestamente nadie es gay en mi profesión, tú me entiendes… Y de la suya mejor no hablemos. Sin mencionar que, si se llegara a enterar Sherlock, le haría la vida imposible, de una forma u otra.

Con estas últimas palabras, Lestrade me lanzó una mirada significativa, a la que respondí muy seriamente:

— Greg, por mí no lo va a saber. Si no ha conseguido deducirlo de ti ni de Mycroft, creo que estoy a salvo.

Los dos resoplamos, divertidos, y la tensión se disipó totalmente entre nosotros. Le sonreí de medio lado y continué:

— Bueno, entonces… ¿comisteis juntos? ¿Cenasteis?

Lestrade puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Pero qué…? ¿Qué pasa, que me has pillado in fraganti y ahora te tengo que contar todos los detalles como si fuéramos dos mejores amigas? ¿Pedimos unos Cosmopolitan o unos Sex On The Beach?

—Los cócteles para chicas te los perdono, pero cuéntame la historia.

El detective se puso algo pensativo, y dijo:

— No fue como te imaginas, te garantizo que no. Y, como se entere Sherlock, seguro que me mata, por la parte que le toca.

Me sorprendí mucho al oír que Sherlock tenía algo que ver, pero realmente me moría por saber más, por lo que respondí rápidamente:

— Prometo que nada de lo que me cuentes sobre Sherlock será utilizado en su contra.

Greg sonrió y empezó a hablar.

oOo

Lestrade se quedó trabajando hasta muy tarde, tanto que se sorprendió cuando sonó el teléfono de su despacho. Respondió como de costumbre y se quedó escuchando, incrédulo, mientras una educada voz femenina le informaba de que el Sr. Holmes pasaría a buscarle en quince minutos para su reunión. Apenas acertó a darle las gracias antes de que colgara. 

Por un instante, le molestó que aquel hombre diera por sentado que estaba disponible a horas intempestivas, pero recordó que él mismo le había dado pie el día anterior. Con un poco de suerte, Holmes se acordaría de su sugerencia de comer algo. Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde aquel medio sándwich que almorzara.

Nada más salir por la puerta de la comisaría, vio el morro del coche negro asomando por una calle lateral y se encaminó hacia él. El Sr. Holmes estaba de pie en la acera, con las manos en los bolsillos. Era una postura engañosamente relajada. Con ese estiloso traje de tres piezas, impoluto como si fuera primera hora de la mañana, ese abrigo de aspecto carísimo, perfectamente peinado y afeitado, Mycroft Holmes se le antojaba cualquier cosa menos informal.

— Buenas noches, inspector. Confío en no haber interrumpido nada importante —le dijo con una suave sonrisa, todo diplomacia.

— Para nada. De hecho, tenía un caso bastante engorroso encima y el comandante lo ha reasignado…—Lestrade se quedó callado de pronto, mirando fijamente al otro hombre—. No puede ser, ¿usted ha…?

Encogiéndose de hombros con indefinible elegancia, Mycroft hizo un gesto indicando el coche, donde el chófer esperaba sosteniendo la puerta. En dos pasos, había desaparecido dentro. Lestrade no pudo evitar fijarse. Ese Sr. Holmes tenía unas piernas bien largas. Aclarándose la garganta, se acercó a la puerta del coche. Antes de que pudiera entrar, sonó su móvil. Respondió a la llamada, manteniendo la puerta del vehículo abierta con una mano. Mycroft le miró con educado interés, mientras le llegaban las respuestas de Greg a su interlocutor:

— ¿Sí? Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo? Oh, mierrr… Perdón. ¿Él les ha dado mi nombre? Oh, Dios —Lestrade miró al Sr. Holmes muy fijamente durante un segundo, y añadió—. De acuerdo. No, no, no, llego en cinco minutos, que no se mueva de ahí.

Colgó el teléfono y se metió en el coche. Mycroft reparó en que se había puesto muy pálido y esperó. Lestrade, mirando todavía la pantalla del móvil, dijo:

— Se trata de su hermano, señor Holmes.

— Vaya. ¿Ha decidido repetir su exitoso espectáculo de anoche? —inquirió Mycroft sin variar su tono calmado.

— Me temo que no. Le han encontrado en una redada antidrogas —respondió Lestrade, levantando la mirada con cautela hasta el otro hombre. Observó cómo sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea como única indicación de alguna emoción.

— ¿Cuál es la gravedad del asunto, inspector?

— No llevaba nada encima, pero me han dicho que está… bueno, que está claro que se ha metido algo. Iban a llevarle al hospital, pero les dio mi nombre y por eso me han llamado.

— ¿Dónde está?

Lestrade le dio la dirección y Mycroft, presionando el botón del intercomunicador, se la repitió al chófer tras la mampara. Al momento estaban circulando rápidamente, dirigiéndose a una de las barriadas deprimidas situadas al este de la ciudad. Hicieron el viaje en silencio. Greg miraba de vez en cuando al otro hombre de soslayo. Mycroft estaba pálido y serio, y completamente inmóvil. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar su destino, pareció salir de su ensimismamiento e indicó al chófer que parase en la esquina anterior. Suspiró levemente y se volvió hacia Lestrade.

— Inspector, lamento sinceramente que se haya visto involucrado en este desagradable asunto de mi hermano. No obstante, me veo en la penosa obligación de solicitarle su colaboración —le dijo, contrarrestando la formalidad de sus palabras con un tono de voz particularmente suave—. Me temo que, cuando se encuentra en ese estado, mi hermano tiende a reaccionar muy negativamente a mi presencia. Y desearía, en la medida de lo posible, evitar una escena.

Lestrade asintió y salió resueltamente del coche, seguido por Mycroft. Estaba algo sorprendido por la aparente ecuanimidad del mayor de los Holmes, aún más teniendo en cuenta que parecía no ser una situación nueva para él. Al inspector no le cabía en la cabeza cómo un muchacho de extracción social obviamente alta y con esa inteligencia desaforada podía acabar en un agujero de mala muerte como aquél, colocándose. Seguro que tenía acceso a sitios más elegantes donde hacerlo. En medio de estas reflexiones llegó hasta donde esperaban la ambulancia y los coches de policía, se identificó y fue llevado rápidamente hasta Sherlock. Este estaba sentado desmadejadamente en el banco de la parada de autobuses, con la cabeza apoyada en la marquesina, los ojos cerrados y un agente de proximidad tratando en vano de hacerle beber agua.

El inspector se puso en cuclillas frente al joven.

— ¿Sherlock? Sherlock. Soy el detective inspector Lestrade, ¿recuerdas? Has pedido que me avisaran.

El pequeño de los Holmes entreabrió los ojos y, con un grandísimo esfuerzo, se incorporó. Por un momento pareció que se iba a vencer hacia delante y caer sobre Lestrade, pero se detuvo apoyando una mano en el hombro de Greg. Estiró el cuello hacia un lado y vio a su hermano, que se había quedado a unos pasos de distancia. Inmediatamente, negó con la cabeza, tambaleándose hacia los lados y murmurando algo ininteligible.

— Sherlock, escucha…

— Nospital, noooospital —balbuceó Sherlock.

Greg se pasó la mano por la frente, resopló y, poniendo la otra sobre la frente del muchacho para levantarle la cabeza y hacer que le mirase, respondió:

— No, nada de hospitales, ¿vale? Te vienes conmigo.

Se incorporó, le cogió por los hombros y, con la ayuda del agente, lo puso en pie. Dándose cuenta de que apenas era capaz de sostener su propio peso, pasó uno de los brazos de Sherlock por sus hombros y le agarró por la cintura. Se puso en camino, medio arrastrando al joven, medio cargando con él. Al pasar junto a su hermano, le susurró:

— Será mejor que lo llevemos a mi casa.

Mycroft le siguió y, cuando habló, una novedosa confusión se percibía en su cuidado tono.

— ¿Está seguro, inspector? No quisiera causarle más molestias, tal vez…

Sherlock empezó a protestar enérgicamente, si bien con meros gruñidos.

— No tiene pinta de ir a dejarse llevar pacíficamente a donde sea que lo lleve normalmente, señor Holmes. Es mejor así, y no me importa, de verdad.

El otro hombre no dijo nada, y así llegaron hasta el coche, donde, con ayuda del silencioso chófer, Lestrade metió a Sherlock en el asiento trasero. Mycroft y él se sentaron a ambos lados y Sherlock, al darse cuenta, rodó con dificultad en el asiento de cuero hasta darle la espalda a su hermano. Greg le dio la dirección de su casa y se encaminaron hacia allí, de nuevo en silencio. Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con cierta dificultad. Lestrade miró a Mycroft, que se frotaba mecánicamente la frente con el índice y el pulgar, como si le doliera la cabeza.

Pararon delante del edificio de apartamentos y, para entonces, Sherlock apenas parecía consciente, por lo que Mycroft, tras dar indicaciones al chófer, pudo tomarle por uno de los brazos y, entre los dos, le subieron hasta el piso del inspector. Greg abrió la puerta y, una vez dentro, Mycroft optó por el método más expeditivo de coger a su hermano en brazos. Lestrade observó cómo lo levantaba en vilo con gran facilidad; ya había notado que Sherlock pesaba muy poco para su estatura, pero se sorprendió. Mycroft debía ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Se apresuró a indicarle la habitación de invitados y ayudarle a dejar a Sherlock con cuidado sobre el estrecho camastro. Mycroft, con ademanes eficientes, le quitó el abrigo a su hermano, le desabrochó los puños de la camisa y el cinturón y lo cubrió con la colorida colcha de patchwork que había a los pies de la cama. Se volvió hacia Greg, estirándose el chaleco, y éste no pudo evitar explicar:

— Es de mi tía favorita.

— ¿Perdón?

— La colcha.

Mycroft, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, giró la cabeza hacia la cama, bajó la mirada hasta el objeto en cuestión y sonrió. Era una sonrisa débil y cansada y, sin embargo, a Lestrade le impresionó cómo transformaba aquel rostro que, desde que Holmes se presentara en su oficina el día anterior, le había parecido alternativamente serio, prepotente o calculador. Durante un par de segundos, aquella sonrisa le hizo parecer casi un muchacho, un chico de ojos azules, mejillas redondas y dientes ligeramente separados. 

— ¿Té?—se apresuró a decir Greg, volviéndose para salir de la habitación y flagelándose mentalmente por dejar que se le acelerase el pulso por ver una sonrisa bonita en un momento así. Definitivamente, necesitaba echar un polvo. Y, aún más definitivamente, necesitaba dejar de pensar en polvos ahora mismo.

— Sí, por favor, muy amable —respondió Mycroft, siguiéndole hasta la cocina. Allí, Lestrade se afanó con el hervidor de agua, las tazas y demás. Mycroft se quedó de pie en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija en las baldosas. Pasado un minuto, empezó a hablar:

— Inspector, debo darle las gracias por su inestimable ayuda, en este momento… —Le interrumpió un golpe sordo procedente de la habitación.

En un instante ambos se asomaban por la puerta del cuarto. Sherlock estaba en el suelo, moviéndose de forma descoordinada y tratando, sin ningún éxito, de ponerse en pie. Su hermano puso una rodilla en el suelo y le tocó el hombro con la mano. Ante ese contacto, Sherlock hizo un esfuerzo por fijar la vista y, al reconocer a Mycroft, trató de poner distancia entre los dos arrastrándose tercamente sobre los codos. Pero apenas fue capaz de avanzar unos centímetros antes de caer de cara y empezar a temblar violentamente. Mientras Lestrade miraba desde el umbral, con los dedos enredados con fuerza entre su pelo prematuramente canoso y sintiendo una fuerte tensión en el estómago, Mycroft se arrodilló del todo y, para la infinita sorpresa del inspector, rodeó a su hermano con sus largos brazos y lo levantó hasta estrecharlo contra sí, con la espalda de Sherlock apoyada en su pecho. Le puso una mano sobre la frente, levantándole la cara, y Sherlock hizo un penoso intento de rechazar el movimiento. Mycroft le sujetó firmemente y le habló en voz muy baja y desprovista de toda emoción:

— Los dos sabemos que este va a ser un viaje realmente malo. Olvida tu ego y concéntrate en pasarlo. Después puedes despreciarme cuanto quieras por rebajarme, no me cabe duda de que serás especialmente imaginativo en tus desaires. Como siempre dices, todo lo demás es transporte, ¿no es cierto? Incluido yo.

Greg sintió cómo se le secaba la boca por la impresión que le causaron esas cáusticas palabras. Pero, por la forma en que Sherlock dejó de forcejear, estaba claro que habían surtido efecto. A Lestrade se le ocurrió que, al fin y al cabo, era natural que con este genio desequilibrado solo funcionara una lógica tan increíblemente retorcida, y que únicamente su hermano fuera capaz de conocerla y utilizarla. Si el menor de los Holmes tenía un ego catedralicio, el del mayor debía ser proporcionalmente más grande; que estuviera dispuesto a humillarse, solamente para que su hermano consintiera en que cuidase de él, hizo que Lestrade viera con ojos totalmente nuevos la postura protectora de Mycroft hacia Sherlock, la cual, hacía apenas unas horas, le había parecido arbitraria y arrogante. En aquel instante, el inspector se sintió como un intruso, a pesar de estar en su propia casa, siendo testigo involuntario de algo tan íntimo y doloroso. Estos caóticos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la plácida voz de Mycroft Holmes:

— Inspector, si es tan amable, ¿podría usar su cuarto de baño?

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro! Sí, sí, perdón —exclamó Greg, saliendo de su ensimismamiento con un respingo. Señaló con un gesto hacia el pasillo y Mycroft tomó de nuevo a Sherlock en brazos, levantándolo. Lestrade le condujo hasta el pequeño servicio y Mycroft entró rápidamente. Durante un segundo, miró hacia el inodoro, enarcando una ceja, hizo un gesto indefinible con los labios y se sentó, colocando a su hermano sobre su regazo.

— ¿Qué necesita, señor Holmes? —preguntó el inspector, deseoso de compensar su lentitud de reflejos de un momento antes. Mycroft levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, sosteniendo con fuerza a Sherlock, que seguía temblando notablemente.

— Creo que, dadas las inusitadas circunstancias actuales, puede llamarme Mycroft, inspector. Si pudiera facilitarme toallas, unos cuantos paños y una muda de ropa para Sherlock, le estaría muy agradecido.

Su hermano menor soltó un bufido que, en su presente estado de falta de control sobre su propio cuerpo, parecía lo más parecido a poner los ojos en blanco que podía producir. Lestrade sonrió de medio lado y se volvió para ir a buscar lo necesario, no sin antes responder:

— Sin problema. ¡Ah! Y es Greg, no inspector.

Volvió cargado con todas las toallas y paños que tenía en el armario y los dejó sobre el taburete, junto al lavabo. Mientras le quitaba la camisa a Sherlock con gran cuidado y le cubría los hombros con una toalla de ducha, Mycroft indicó a Greg que empapase varios paños en agua muy fría, los cuales colocó en la frente y muñecas de su hermano. Luego le pidió otro paño mojado en agua muy caliente, que le puso sobre la nuca. Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados pero se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no moverse y dejarse hacer mientras su hermano le masajeaba los brazos y la espalda y refrescaba los paños fríos y calientes. Al cabo de un rato parecía temblar algo menos y entreabrió los ojos para mirar a Lestrade.

— Rugby —dijo de pronto con voz ronca pero bastante clara.

Greg miró a Mycroft, confuso. Éste levantó una ceja y aclaró:

— Creo que a mi hermano le gustaría saber si sigues jugando al rugby.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

— A pesar de su estado actual, seguro que a Sherlock no se le ha escapado cómo movías el hombro izquierdo en el coche para desentumecerlo después de haber cargado con él. Una antigua lesión, sin duda. ¿Dislocamiento, probablemente? Hay una camiseta de la federación en el colgador de esa puerta, se ve desde aquí, y también linimento para deportistas en ese estante de la izquierda —explicó el mayor de los Holmes, en el mismo tono en que hablaría del tiempo. Lestrade notó que se ponía un poco colorado, se aclaró la garganta y respondió, más a Mycroft que a Sherlock, quien tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

— Eh, sí, todavía juego con los veteranos del centro social cuando puedo. Pero no gano para linimento, la verdad, ya estoy mayor para esos trotes.

Sonrió tímidamente, y Mycroft le respondió con otra sonrisa muy sutil, pero que le aceleró el pulso. Azorado, bajó la vista rápidamente y le preguntó si podía hacer algo más para ayudar. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Sherlock se dobló sobre sí mismo como un resorte y empezó a vomitar. Su hermano se movió muy rápidamente para un hombre de su estatura y consiguió que la mayor parte cayera en el lavabo. Greg se afanó en limpiar el desastre del suelo antes de que pudieran extenderlo con los pies, mientras Sherlock seguía dando arcadas y su hermano lo sujetaba, presionando con una mano en la nuca y otra en la frente para aliviarle.

— Es pura bilis —murmuró el inspector, echando la toalla sucia en el cesto de la lavadora y cerrando la tapa.

— Por cómo se le notan las costillas, calculo que no ha comido nada en ¿tres días?

A modo de respuesta para su hermano, Sherlock levantó dos dedos.

— ¿Quiere decir que son dos días o te está mandando a tomar por culo?

— A saber —respondió Mycroft con media sonrisa.

Su hermano dio un par de arcadas más y pareció tranquilizarse, aunque volvía a temblar fuertemente. Animado por la ruptura de la tensión tras aquel momento de humor crudo, Greg ayudó a Mycroft a limpiarle y, entre los dos, le secaron el sudor, volvieron a aplicarle los paños mojados y le frotaron la espalda y los brazos. Tras otro larguísimo y agotador ataque de arcadas, en el que ya no le quedaba ni bilis que vomitar, volvieron a repetir toda la operación, pacientemente y sin hablar más allá de unas cuantas breves instrucciones o peticiones.

La luz rosada de contaminación lumínica que bordeaba los edificios visibles desde la ventana del dormitorio principal, al otro lado del pasillo, dio paso progresivamente a una mayor claridad. Greg, sentado en el suelo alicatado con la espalda apoyada en la bañera y su camisa enrollada a modo de almohada improvisada, con el torso sudoroso y el hombro palpitándole incómodamente por el esfuerzo de sostener a Sherlock durante tanto tiempo, calculó que serían alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Mycroft, que también estaba en el suelo, apoyado en la pared del fondo, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados contra la luz del fluorescente. En algún momento se había quitado la camisa, que colgaba pulcramente de la puerta, quedando cubierto con la camiseta interior, y Lestrade no pudo evitar fijarse en el largo cuello estirado, en la línea de su nuez, en sus finas clavículas y sus hombros, más anchos de lo que intimaba su traje de Saville Row. Sherlock estaba sentado entre sus piernas y lo abrazaba con fuerza, a pesar de lo agotado que debía sentirse. Pero su hermano menor por fin había dejado de temblar. Tenía los ojos abiertos y no se movía, excepto por el dedo índice que trazaba mecánicamente una intrigante cicatriz en la muñeca de Mycroft. Greg se preguntaba si sería lo que parecía, cuando aquella voz cultivada interrumpió sus pensamientos:

— Gregory —dijo muy quedamente. Escuchar su nombre, pronunciado con tanta exquisitez, en ese tono tan característico, encontrarse con aquellos ojos azul eléctrico mirándole de soslayo... Notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Otra vez. Maldito Mycroft Holmes y su sofisticado magnetismo. A él nunca le habían gustado los pijos, y ahora había que verle, con la cabeza disparando pensamientos inapropiados en medio de una sesión improvisada de rehabilitación casera. Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para ayudarme a meterlo en la ducha?

— Sí, claro.

Entre los dos ducharon al inusualmente dócil Sherlock, lo secaron y vistieron con un pijama de Lestrade y lo llevaron a la cama. El pijama le quedaba enorme, y Greg había podido comprobar durante la ducha lo dolorosamente flaco que estaba, aunque su estatura y sus angulares facciones lo disimularan. Durante estas tareas, Mycroft se movía con ademanes eficientes, y Lestrade hacía lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, aunque protestasen todos sus músculos y empezara a dolerle la cabeza por la tensión acumulada. Una vez acostado, al menor de los Holmes no se le movía nada más que la pesada respiración de un sueño profundísimo, por lo que se aventuraron a volver a la cocina para preparar aquella taza de té que quedara olvidada seis horas atrás.

Mientras Greg esperaba a que hirviese el agua, Mycroft, con una cadera apoyada en el mostrador y los brazos cruzados, le observaba en silencio. El inspector se volvió para mirarle, incómodo por el escrutinio y consciente de que necesitaba una ducha con carácter de urgencia. Mycroft se había vuelto a poner la camisa, dejándola desabrochada, y Lestrade movió los dedos involuntariamente sobre el mostrador. Con o sin dolor de cabeza, le hubiera gustado deslizarlos por debajo de esa camisa que debía costar más que su guardarropa entero. Su agotada mente buscó algo con lo que detener aquella línea de pensamiento y recordó un detalle que le había dejado intrigado y había olvidado con la conmoción de la noche.

— Antes, cuando entraste en mi cuarto de baño, pusiste cara rara. ¿Por qué?

Mycroft hizo una mueca a medio camino de la sonrisa.

— Justo esa cara -apuntó Greg.

— Me llamó la atención que un hombre viviendo solo tuviera la tapa del inodoro bajada, eso es todo.

— ¡Ja! Menudo misterio. Mi madre y mis dos hermanas me entrenaron demasiado bien. Una vez tuve que desandar cuatro manzanas para bajar la tapa so pena de dejarme durmiendo en el jardín.

Mycroft se echó a reír, y Lestrade agradeció infinitamente que el hervidor escogiera aquel preciso momento para saltar, o se habría vuelto loco y habría intentado besar a aquel hombre que no dejaba de contradecir su primera impresión de él.

Se sentaron a ambos lados de la pequeña mesa. El inspector cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que se hiciera su té. Cuando los abrió, Mycroft estaba absorto mirando fijamente su propia taza, y su expresión era tan triste como inesperada. Greg sintió una punzada en el pecho y comprendió que el mayor de los Holmes llevaba una máscara igual que cualquier ser humano, solo que la suya era más perfecta y temible. No supo contenerse y alargó la mano, rodeando con ella la huesuda muñeca que descansaba sobre el mantel. Mycroft le miró, y Lestrade deslizó la yema del pulgar sobre esa cicatriz en el interior del brazo.

— No es lo que parece —dijo el otro hombre desapasionadamente—. No es más que el resultado de una táctica de distracción que me sirvió para salir de una circunstancia profesional un tanto… extrema. 

Greg no supo qué responder a eso y se limitó a añadirlo a la lista mental de preguntas que había titulado “A qué diablos se dedica Mycroft Holmes”. Deslizó el dedo una vez más por aquella línea lisa y brillante, y se obligó a retirar la mano y pensar en otra cosa.

— Me… Me ha sorprendido la reacción tan mala que ha tenido Sherlock, creía que eso les pasaba cuando les entraba el mono.

— Mi hermano ha desarrollado hipersensibilidad a ciertos compuestos químicos que usan para cortar la cocaína.

— Oh, joder, eso es horrible. Y ¿cómo es que eso no le motiva para no consumir? Si el tabaco me produjera ese efecto no recaería una y otra vez.

— Verás, Gregory —continuó Mycroft, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y fijando la vista en el techo, capaz de resultar elegante incluso desmadejado sobre una silla demasiado pequeña para él—, desde edad muy temprana resultó aparente que, si bien el intelecto de Sherlock se perfilaba como el más poderoso que se había conocido en mi familia, sufría de una completa y letal ausencia del instinto de autoconservación. Mucho antes de que lo enviaran interno a Harrow, igual que a mí, mis padres le habían dado por perdido, con las correspondientes dosis de vergüenza y resentimiento. Que mi hermano despreciara tan tercamente el potencial de su inteligencia era algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba perdonarle. Y no era únicamente el hecho de que se negara a interesarse por una carrera influyente o destacada… No podían soportar el ridículo de que mi hermano buscara constante y conscientemente formas de meterse en problemas, hacerse daño o ponerse en peligro. Y no exagero, Sherlock es extremadamente creativo buscando formas de estar a punto de morir o sufrir lesiones graves. La degeneración neuronal que provoca el uso de la coca es un juego de niños para él —concluyó con un deje de cansancio en su voz.

— Bueno, al menos tuvo a su hermano, ¿no? Supongo que esto de sacarle de apuros viene de antiguo.

Mycroft hizo una mueca irónica.

— Verás, mis padres lo veían de la siguiente forma: desde que apenas podía andar, Sherlock era un engorroso problema procedente del cuarto de los niños. Y, como yo fui el primero en ocuparlo, era mi responsabilidad hacer desaparecer cualquier problema que se originara allí. Mi padre lo llamaba obligación. Mi madre siempre supo cuál era el mejor momento para mojar su pañuelo con unas lágrimas. Un arreglo de lo más eficiente.

Lestrade se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el borde, junto a Mycroft, poniéndole una cálida mano sobre el hombro y presionando en un silencioso gesto de apoyo. Hubiera hecho mucho más que eso, pero se contuvo. Mycroft le rodeó el antebrazo con sus dedos largos y elegantes. Su expresión era pensativa.

— Greg, debo confesar que no sé qué hacer. Es una sensación muy poco habitual para mí y, ciertamente, nada agradable. No tengo nada que ofrecerle para convencerle de que no tome drogas o busque el peligro. No quiere nada de mí. No quiere nada en absoluto y, sin una motivación, su cerebro decae en espiral. Lo sé por experiencia.

— Sí quiere una cosa —musitó Lestrade, y Mycroft le miró con curiosidad—. Quiere meter la nariz en los casos más enrevesados, resolverlos como por arte de magia y restregar su talento en las narices del cuerpo en pleno.

— ¿Así de horrible es?

— Tiene suerte de mantener la nariz de una pieza, te lo aseguro.

— Te creo. Y tienes razón, eso sí le motivaría, pero para poder siquiera abordar el tema con él voy a tener que llevarle a algún sitio donde consigan retenerle el tiempo suficiente como para que pase la peor parte de la abstinencia.

— Bueno… Puedo llamar a la comisaría y decir que me sentó mal la cena.

— ¿Esa cena que no has tomado?

— Sí, esa que había planeado que saliera de tu cuenta de gastos. Sherlock se puede quedar hoy conmigo y así tienes algo de tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

Greg sintió cómo algo mudaba en la mirada del otro hombre. Antes de poder interpretar el cambio, vio que Mycroft sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y empezaba a teclear furiosamente con una mano. Sabía que lo correcto en aquel momento era retirar la mano de su hombro y darle algo de espacio, pero quería seguir sintiendo ese contacto. Y Mycroft aún le tenía agarrado delicadamente por el antebrazo, como anclándolo.

— ¿Crees que sería traspasar la línea entre el agradecimiento y el abuso que, digamos, se te concedan, con efecto inmediato, unas vacaciones pagadas fuera de cupo? Solamente unos días, y Sherlock no tendría que quedarse aquí todos.

El inspector le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, soltó un bufido y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, pero Mycroft solamente sonrió, sin dejar de mirar su móvil.

— Supongo que no has leído los libros de Harry Potter, pero te garantizo que eres un Slytherin de cabo a rabo.

El otro hombre le miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? Mis hermanas son fans absolutas, y son más mayores que yo. Prácticamente no tuve escapatoria.

Justo en aquel momento, sonó el timbre. Extrañado, Lestrade corrió hasta su habitación, procurando no hacer ruido, se puso una camiseta y fue a abrir la puerta. Tras unos minutos regresó a la cocina con cara de confusión y cargado con media docena de bolsas de Fortnum & Mason.

— ¿Ejem?

— Espero que no te importe cambiar una cena que no fue hace seis horas por un desayuno ahora.

— No sabía que éstos sirvieran comida caliente a domicilio.

— No lo hacen.

 

oOo

 

Me tomé mi tiempo para volver a casa, caminando despacio por calles principales sin importarme que supusiera mayor distancia. No quería arriesgarme a que Sherlock notase mi turbación y entrase en modo deductor salvaje. La historia de Greg me había impactado. Él la había contado en su estilo habitual, ligero, directo y parco en palabras, pero yo podía imaginarme lo que había omitido o suavizado con un poco de humor cáustico. Sherlock, destruyéndose a sí mismo terca y eficientemente. No solamente su cuerpo y su salud, sino también su mente, lo único que para él contaba. Lo imaginé solo consigo mismo, sin más apoyo que el sentido del deber de un hermano al que no soportaba, y sentí una presión en el pecho. Greg había cambiado bastante mi forma de ver a Mycroft y su comportamiento hacia su hermano. Y bien sabía yo lo intratable que podía ser, incluso en plenas facultades. Pero me llenaba de rabia que nadie, absolutamente nadie, hubiera visto lo extraordinario que Sherlock era y que merecía la pena luchar por él.

El relato de cómo se había creado esa conexión entre Lestrade y Mycroft en medio de toda la tensión y la preocupación por Sherlock resonaba fuertemente con mis experiencias como médico y militar. En profesiones de alta responsabilidad, con una gran carga de stress, era un cliché bastante cierto que las personas que trabajaban codo con codo desarrollaban confianzas y atracciones que no sentirían en circunstancias diferentes. Pero estaba claro que lo que había entre aquellos dos hombres no se había consumido rápidamente, como solía ser el caso. Aún me costaba creerlo. Eran tan diferentes…

Mi mente vagaba entre el misterio de aquella improbable relación y el horror de pensar en lo que Sherlock había pasado en su infierno particular. En un momento dado, ambas líneas de pensamiento se juntaron, y acabé recordando cómo había pasado, en cuestión de días, de no conocer al único detective consultor del mundo a considerarme su amigo, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Hablando de circunstancias intensas. Sherlock me había salvado de mí mismo entonces… Y, sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, me pregunté si yo sería capaz de salvarle a él.


	3. Chapter 3

  


De nuevo me había distraído mirando a Sherlock, por enésima vez en lo que iba de semana. Lo noté porque sorprendí a Greg mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Por suerte en esos momentos mi compañero de piso estaba demasiado ocupado intentando dejar en ridículo a Donovan y Anderson.

Salí del laboratorio del Yard y me acerqué a la fuente de agua para aclarar mi constreñida garganta. Aún no me había acabado el vaso cuando noté una presencia a mi espalda.

— Vamos a tomar algo con el equipo, después. Cuando Sherlock nos deje respirar —ofreció Greg casualmente. Entonces me cogió del brazo y me empujó hacia él¬, hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su impetuoso siseo cerca de mi oído—: Y tú vas a venir conmigo y tragarte toda la mierda que van a soltar esos dos, ¿te enteras?

Sonreí aliviado, sabiendo que Lestrade estaba acudiendo en mi auxilio más que yo al suyo.

Sherlock escogió justo ese momento para salir del laboratorio y se nos quedó mirando con curiosidad. Levantó una de sus cejas mostrando cierta confusión que raramente le había conocido, y que en esos momentos no necesitaba presenciar. Ya llevaba demasiados días imaginándole precisamente de ese modo, confuso, hundido, acabado. Vencido por la droga.

Me aparté de Greg con una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza, por supuesto que le acompañaría, a dónde él quisiera.

Por supuesto, acabamos en el Barley. Los colores cálidos de su decoración y el burbujeante coro de murmullos de fondo me resultaron deliciosamente familiares, tanto que centrado en esas sensaciones no me costó nada ignorar los incesantes lloriqueos de los compañeros de Lestrade.

Anderson y Donovan se disculparon poco después, sin molestarse en fingir que no se iban juntos. Greg pidió una última ronda para los dos y se me quedó mirando fijamente a través de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté, a pesar de saber qué tema sacaría a colación.

— Sherlock no va a volver a recaer. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Le sonreí cansado, notando una cálida sensación en mi interior. No porque creyera en la certeza de su afirmación, que no lo hacía, si no porque era agradable tener a alguien que te conociera tanto como para descubrir lo que te preocupaba a partir de unas miradas perdidas.

— No, no lo sé. Ni tú tampoco. Es solo que… no puedo evitar pensar en lo que me contaste el otro día. Y puedo imaginar el resto, Greg, soy médico. Síndrome de abstinencia, temblores, calambres… Pero no se trata solo de eso. Veo a Sherlock luchar contra su ansiedad cada día. El tabaco, la nicotina, los casos… ¿cómo demonios puedes estar seguro de que no volverá a reincidir en las drogas?

— Porque ahora te tiene a ti —reveló Greg, mirándome intensamente.

— Vete a la mierda, yo hablo en serio —le contesté, recordando cada una de las veces en que la gente había caído en el mismo error. Pero diablos, él nos conocía mejor. A los dos.

— Y yo también. Mierda, aquellos días con Sherlock… estaba solo, John. Nadie le llamó, nadie se preocupó por él.

— Excepto Mycroft —le corregí, con voz maliciosa. Tenía ganas de tomarle el pelo, y sobre todo de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

— Sí, el capullo estirado de su hermano –los dos reímos ante eso—. Al principio le estuve agradecido por solucionarme el tema de las vacaciones en el Yard. Pero cuando llevaba ya cuatro días haciéndome cargo de su hermano…

 

oOo

 

Lestrade estaba agotado. Tirado en el suelo y poyado contra su propia cama; sucio, irritado. Esperando que ese huésped/paciente/desconocido se hubiera dormido realmente esa vez, porque no tenía más fuerzas para mantenerle en la cama.

Se sorprendió al notar que le sacudían el hombro, antes de recordar que le había dejado las llaves a Mycroft. Maldito el día que los Holmes se cruzaron en su vida. Hacía menos de un mes que los conocía y ya habían hecho de su vida un completo infierno.

— Llegas tarde —comentó enojado, aún sin saber exactamente qué hora era. Pero ya estaba llegando tarde la primera vez que Sherlock había vomitado, y de eso hacía varias _horas_.

— ¿Mal día?

Greg ni se molestó en contestarle. Le lanzó una acusadora mirada mientras se ponía en pie todo lo dignamente que le permitía el lamentable estado de su ropa, manchada de diferentes secreciones humanas que no quería ni empezar a enumerar. Lo único que le consolaba era saber que ninguna era suya, como no fuera alguna de las lágrimas de impotencia que debía haber vertido aquel día.

— Necesito una ducha. Por lo que más quieras, no lo despiertes —rogó, antes de salir por la puerta de su propia habitación. 

Sherlock estaba allí porque había destrozado el cuarto de invitados en uno de sus ataques, rompiendo y ensuciando los pocos objetos que tenía en ella. Le había tirado un vaso lleno de zumo que gracias a Dios había logrado esquivar. Por desgracia, su armario no. Poco después a los restos del vidrio se habían unido varias cosas más, enteras o a trozos. Había visto escenas de crímenes menos desastrosas.

Cuando Lestrade salió de la ducha, toalla firmemente atada a la cadera, reparó en los sonidos que salían de su habitación. Parecía que Sherlock se había despertado. 

Aunque debería haber entrado para recoger algo de ropa (que había olvidado preparar antes), decidió no hacerlo y dejar que Mycroft lidiara un rato más con su hermano. Se merecía un descanso, maldita sea.

Aprovechando la calma de la que no había podido gozar en días, se hizo un té y se lo tomó sentado en el sofá, sin importarle tener pelo aún mojado o que lo único que le mantuviera más o menos decente fuera una toalla precariamente atada a su cintura.

Al cabo de diez minutos de escuchar gritos y golpes ya se sentía culpable. No tanto como para acudir a su ayuda, pero lo suficiente como para abandonar su cómoda posición y sentarse en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, por si fuera necesaria su intervención. Sabía que Sherlock era mucho más violento con su hermano que con él. Y de todas formas él era un policía experimentado y Mycroft… Mycroft era Mycroft. Nunca podía saberse, con él. Y eso que habían estado hablando durante horas, esos días…

Pensando en ese enigmático e interesante hombre se quedó ligeramente traspuesto, o eso le pareció cuando volvió en sí y se encontró precisamente con él, mirándole con una mueca divertida en sus labios ladeados. Se pasó rápidamente la mano por el rostro y el cabello, esperando estar presentable y no haber babeado o algo peor. ¿Se habría apoyado en su hombro? Sentado a su lado en el suelo con la camisa arremangada y esa intrigante mirada, ofrecía una imagen que le invitaba a acercarse. Como mínimo.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara de satisfacción? Yo no me reiría tanto, mira cómo llevas la camisa —le comentó, observando las oscuras manchas que resaltaban sobre su habitualmente impoluta ropa.

— Es zumo —justificó sin cambiar el gesto optimista de su rostro.

— Da lo mismo; estás sucio Mycroft Holmes —se mofó, queriendo borrar esa irritante sonrisa que en su estado de agotamiento le molestaba soberanamente—. Sabes, en mi profesión he tenido que lidiar con muchos hombres en su estado, y nunca me ha parecido que fuera especialmente divertido…

— Nunca había visto así a Sherlock —confesó Mycroft, como si fuera una gran noticia.

— ¿Y eso te pone contento?

— Mi hermano ha estado en varios hospitales y centros de desintoxicación. Teníamos suerte si pasaba un par de días antes de escaparse. Cuando lograban que permaneciera más tiempo, y eso gracias a las correas que ataban sus piernas y muñecas, se sumía en un estado mental semicomatoso que le impedía prosperar. Tras el alta invariablemente volvía a consumir. Nunca, nunca había llegado a este estadio. Tú lo has logrado tras solo cuatro días, cediéndole tu casa y poniendo tu confianza en él.

— Cualquiera lo habría hecho, solo se trata de tener paciencia —explicó Greg, sintiendo su alma más desnuda que su cuerpo, ante esa mirada de admiración.

— Greg, si mi hermano hubiera querido se habría ido el primer día, ha escapado de sitios con más seguridad. No, si se ha quedado aquí ha sido porque tú le transmites una fuerza que no ha encontrado antes. Has sabido darle ánimos de un modo que yo nunca supe.

— Yo tan solo le amenacé con llevarle a tu casa. Estaba demasiado ido como para notar el farol de que no sé ni dónde vives —bromeó, compartiendo esta vez una catártica risa¬. Cuando acabaron en un agradable silencio, añadió con sosegada gravedad—: Y le dije que por esto me debería años de asesoramiento criminal. Gratis. —Mycroft abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, demasiado estupefacto como para disfrutar realmente de otra de las sorpresas del Inspector Lestrade. Como lo había sido encontrarle dormido medio desnudo a la puerta de su habitación—. No me mires así, tú me diste la idea —se justificó Greg, no sabiendo cómo interpretar ese asombrado gesto.

— Gregory Lestrade. Eres un hombre extraordinario.

Mycroft hizo esa afirmación en un tono y con una expresión totalmente admirados. Y anhelante. Su mano subrayó el sentimiento posándose sobre su muslo desnudo, con las puntas de sus dedos desapareciendo bajo el borde de la toalla.

— Eso díselo a mi ex mujer —dijo Greg casualmente, a pesar del innegable rubor de sus mejillas.

— Siempre he creído que el que no sabe apreciar algo, no merece conservarlo.

— ¿Y tú sabrías apreciar…?

Mycroft no le permitió acabar la frase. Le contestó directamente, con hechos. Con la presión de sus labios sobre los del detective, que llevaba demasiado tiempo tentándole. Y no se refería a su semi desnudez, sino a su delicioso carácter, su bello rostro, su inusitada humanidad. Aunque sentir toda aquella piel bajo sus manos estaba siendo toda una prueba a su declaración de intenciones. Decidió subirlas y colocarlas en la seguridad de su cuello y nuca, sujetándole y sujetándose a sí mismo, mareado ante la pasión de un beso que no parecía tener fin.

Decidido a que no lo tuviera, vencido por un deseo que llevaba días sintiendo y la necesidad del consuelo que le ofrecía su contacto, Greg elevó su pierna izquierda dispuesto a colocarse en el regazo de ese hombre. La sola idea de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y notar si igualaba su excitación le hizo gemir de deseo. Se dejó caer con tanta fuerza que Mycroft golpeó la pared con su espalda embestido por la inercia.

Los dos se quedaron mirando durante un momento de angustioso silencio. Un segundo después se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la habitación.

— Mierda —se quejó Greg, enterrando la frente en el hombro del que había esperado convertir en su amante. En esos mismos instantes.

— Yo me ocupo —contestó Mycroft, una mano en su espalda y la otra subiendo por su muslo, colándose apenas unos centímetros bajo la toalla—. Espérame en el sofá, no tardaré —sugirió, antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, como si firmara la promesa.

Greg apretó su cuerpo contra él, para variar odiando a Sherlock, aunque esa vez por una razón más distinta y apremiante…

oOo

— Wow —no pude evitar exclamar. Me había sorprendido que Greg me contara “esa” parte. Y me había sorprendido aún más que me pareciera de lo más sensual, cuando la idea de esa pareja aún se me hacía inexplicable.

— No, realmente no hubo “wow” alguno. Mycroft tardó más de lo que había planeado, y yo caí dormido en el sofá.

— ¿Y no te despertó?—pregunté, seguramente porque yo lo hubiera hecho.

— No, no lo hizo. La verdad, no me habría importado que lo hiciera. En absoluto. Pero ya lo conoces, Mycroft es todo un caballero.

— No, te aseguro que no lo conozco. Joder, ¡y tanto que no lo conozco! —exclamé, todavía intentando asumir que el serio hermano de mi compañero de piso hubiera sido el que diera el primer paso.

Acabamos los dos riendo, tanto que tuvimos que pedir un vaso de agua para recuperarnos, antes de que la noche llegara a su final.

Camino de casa reflexioné sobre lo que Greg me acababa de contar. No la parte entre ellos, que la verdad, aún necesitaba algo de tiempo para digerir. Pensaba en Sherlock, en sus debilidades y en la fuerza que debía tener para luchar contra ellas constantemente. Ahora entendía el poder que tenía el “trabajo” en su vida. Y lo mucho que debía a Lestrade. La idea de que pudiera recaer en uno de sus impases entre casos me llenó de terror. No sabía si podría soportar ver a mi compañero de piso hundido de ese modo. Siendo médico sabía perfectamente contra qué debería luchar, pero extrañamente no era lo que más me preocupaba. La sola idea de que una mente tan prodigiosa se echase a perder de ese modo me acongojaba. Y no solo eso. Ver a Sherlock sufriendo, indefenso ante su propia adicción… dolía demasiado. Demasiado para estar pensando en un simple compañero de piso. Sabía que el detective era mucho más que eso para mí, aunque ese era un tema en el que no había querido pensar mucho. En esa caminata me dio tiempo para comparar qué sentiría si tuviese que asistir a la autodestrucción de Sherlock, tal y como había asistido a la de mi propia hermana. Me asustó la idea de que la experiencia sería igualmente insoportable para mí.

Me alegré cuando llegué a la calle Baker y pude dejar de pensar en ello. Aunque era relativamente tarde, me sorprendió encontrarle ya con el pijama, sentado en el sofá aparentemente sin hacer nada. Claro que eso en Sherlock era engañoso…

— ¿Ya has solucionado el caso? —le pregunté, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Podía contestarme con un simple movimiento de cabeza, o podía no hacerlo en absoluto. Aún así su reacción me diría mucho más de su estado que cualquiera de sus palabras.

— Hace rato —contestó, para mi sorpresa—. Lestrade no ha contestado a mis mensajes, ni tú tampoco, así que supongo que estabais juntos —El tono con que Sherlock pronunció ese _supongo_ me sorprendió, no por la inusual ironía en él, si no porque el detective nunca suponía, siempre deducía—. Y solos, a estas alturas de la noche Donovan y Anderson hace rato que deben de haber desaparecido juntos con alguna burda excusa.

Miré en mi móvil y, efectivamente, había recibido cinco mensajes de texto. Entre el barullo del bar y lo absorto que estaba en la conversación no me había dado cuenta.

— Ni siquiera se han molestado en ofrecer ninguna —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Ofrecí una cálida sonrisa, la que siempre me provocaba con sus deducciones. Esa noche no respondió a ella con el usual brillo de sus ojos.

— ¿Y de qué habéis hablado Lestrade y tú tanto rato? —Eso no había contestarlo de ningún modo. Simplemente me quedé observándole, intentando comprender qué le ocurría, cuando él nunca se interesaba por mi vida social—. De mí seguro que no. Regla número uno, no hablar de Sherlock Holmes.

— ¿Cómo demonios…? —¿…Sabes tú eso? Acabé en mi mente. Mierda.

— Donovan ha sido tan amable de explicármelo esta tarde. _Te invitaríamos a venir, friki, pero ya sabes, la regla número uno de Lestrade y John se rompería_ —imitó con amargura en su tono de voz.

— Sherlock, se trata de… es como… una norma. No hablar de trabajo cuando uno va a tomar copas con los compañeros. Es lo normal…

— Ya, lo normal. Por eso sales con Lestrade, porque es lo “normal” —contestó agriamente.

Después de mirarme con el azul más triste que había visto en esos ojos indescriptibles, se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. Una terrible visión de jeringuillas y drogas invadió mi mente.

— ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —no pude evitar preguntarle, como si fuera una mamá gallina.

— A dormir. ¿No es lo que la gente _normal_ hace?

Esa noche no subí a mi habitación. Me quedé en el sofá pensando y esperando que en su habitación Sherlock estuviera haciendo lo mismo. Porque no me creía que estuviera durmiendo, y tenía un miedo terrible a que pudiera estar haciendo algo más…

oOo


	4. Epílogo: Mystrade

  


Como siempre que veía aparecer el coche oficial negro solamente para ahorrarme tener que coger el transporte público, sentí una punzada de culpa. Pero no tenía corazón para pedirle a Mycroft que no lo mandara; para mí, cada aparición del coche negro significaba que él había pensado en mí o, con algo de suerte, que me estaba esperando. El chofer salió del vehículo y sostuvo la puerta, diciendo:

— Buenas noches, señor.

— Buenas noches, Will. ¿El señor Holmes está en casa?

— Sí, señor.

— Vamos, entonces.

— Muy bien, señor.

Me acomodé en el asiento de cuero y emití un suspiro de satisfacción, Maldita sea, uno se acostumbra enseguida a lo bueno. Dios, estaba deseando ver a Mycroft y contarle lo de esta noche. Ya sabía que John nos había descubierto pero, afortunadamente, confiaba en su discreción. Al principio no le había hecho gracia que le hubiera contado cómo empezó nuestra relación, pero pronto le convencí de que era bueno que John supiera el alcance de los problemas anteriores de su hermano con las drogas. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que el doctor Watson sabría llevar la situación tan bien como hasta ahora. Y, en el fondo, a Mycroft le gustaba hacer el comentario de que había visto claro desde el segundo cero que John era perfecto para ocuparse de Sherlock y que sabía que lo haría sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Sabelotodo.

Me pasé todo el viaje anticipando la cara que iba a poner Mycroft.

oOo

Entré con cuidado de no hacer ruido, como siempre. Desde hace mucho, pasaba más tiempo en este elegante estudio que en mi piso y, sin embargo, tenía siempre presente que Mycroft podía estar trabajando a cualquier hora. O haberse quedado dormido, cosa tan rara que no quería arriesgarme a despertarlo. No se veía luz alguna por debajo de la puerta del despacho, pero sí vi el haz de la lámpara de la salita. Entré y le vi sentado en el enorme sillón, en mangas de camisa, con un grueso expediente abierto sobre sus interminables piernas cruzadas y consultando su móvil. Una imagen familiar que me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Te has divertido? —susurró Mycroft, sin levantar la vista.

— Mucho, Mister “Sensor de movimiento en la nuca”. De hecho, traigo noticias.

— ¿Mmm?

Dejé mi chaqueta sobre una silla, me acerqué por detrás del sillón y le puse las manos sobre los hombros. Mycroft echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me sonrió suavemente, alargando el brazo para dejar el móvil sobre la mesita auxiliar.

— ¿Día largo? —pregunté.

— Nada excepcional. ¿Cuáles son esas noticias?

Deliberadamente, empecé a masajearle los hombros, presionando con los pulgares a lo largo de su nuca. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Y entonces solté la bomba:

— John está enamorado de Sherlock.

Mycroft abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se dio la vuelta en el sillón, arrodillándose en el asiento para mirarme por encima del respaldo, donde apoyaba las manos. 

— Reacciona, o se te van a quedar las cejas pegadas al nacimiento del pelo para siempre —dije, riéndome entre dientes.

— Pruebas, Greg.

Me incliné sobre el respaldo hasta que nuestras caras estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para ver ese azul de sus ojos que a veces me hipnotizaba, incluso a la tenue luz de la lamparita. Con el índice, me di unos golpecitos en el puente de la nariz.

— Olfato de sabueso, Mycroft, ¿recuerdas? —dije, sonriendo traviesamente. Él me devolvió el gesto, aprovechando para rodearme con un brazo y deslizar la mano lentamente por mi espalda, como sabía que tanto me gustaba. Pero su expresión seguía siendo incrédula, por lo que añadí—: Si le hubieras observado en estos últimos días, lo sabrías mejor que yo. Desde que se enteró de que estamos juntos, casi podía ver cómo se movían los bloques en su cabeza y se encajaban. Cuando supo que todo había empezado por Sherlock, y lo que tu hermano había pasado, su forma de ver su _amistad_ se le ha vuelto del revés, te lo digo yo. No ha seguido preguntándome por ti y nuestra relación solamente por curiosidad, quería saber cómo nos habíamos acercado tú y yo, estoy convencido —en este punto, tuve que rodearle el cuello con los brazos y seguir hablándole en voz muy baja, con mis labios casi rozando su mejilla—. Hasta yo he notado cómo se le dilataban las pupilas al contarle lo del pasillo y la toalla.

Mycroft me abrazó con fuerza y, con una precisión que solamente dan los años junto a otra persona, nuestros labios se encontraron. Me besó con fuerza, con un toque de posesividad, capturando mi labio inferior expertamente. Yo respondí con todas las ganas, acariciando su habilidosa lengua con la mía, con movimientos lánguidos, y hasta creo que emitiendo algún gemido ahogado. Cuando él me besaba no tenía orgullo, ni lo quería. Al separarnos para tomar aliento, me miró con una astuta sonrisa y comentó: 

— Me da miedo preguntar qué más le has contado, exhibicionista.

— Nada, ni pienso hacerlo. Sospecho que le encantaría saber cómo fue… nuestra primera vez. Seguro que aprendería mucho. —respondí, guiñando un ojo—. Pero eso es demasiado precioso, no lo compartiría con nadie. No te compartiría con nadie, Myc.

— Gregory —susurró, en esa voz que nunca dejaba de hacer que me temblaran las piernas—. Esa primera vez fue digna de recordar, ¿no es cierto?

— Me acuerdo de cada detalle, amor.

— Mmmmm, ¿seguro?

Enarqué una ceja y le tiré del brazo, haciéndole levantarse del sillón, hasta que estuvimos los dos de pie en medio de la sala.

— Aquel día llegaste a última hora de la tarde –empecé a recordar en voz alta— entraste con la llave que te había dado, llegaste al salón y, antes de que pudieras abrir la boca para preguntar por tu hermano, te dije que estaba durmiendo y que te mataría si hacías ruido. Y después de besé. Así.

Demostrando lo que estaba diciendo, di un paso hasta quedar pegado a él, tomé su cara entre las manos y, estirando el cuello, le besé como lo había hecho entonces. Tímidamente, con el pulso latiéndome en las sienes, inseguro de su reacción. Mycroft reaccionando justo como aquella tarde, estrechándome fuertemente entre sus largos brazos, enterrando sus dedos en mi pelo y besándome hasta marearme. Volvió a embriagarme su cercanía, su pasión deliberada, cómo cada roce de su lengua me dejaba bien claro cuánto me deseaba. Ahora no sufríamos la frustración de no haber podido terminar lo que empezó el día anterior y, sin embargo, los dos estábamos igual de dolorosamente excitados, como si nunca nos hubiéramos tocado, frotando nuestras erecciones a través de la ropa de forma casi desesperada. Después de unos minutos, me separé de sus labios, respirando aceleradamente, y junté nuestras frentes, igual que hace tanto tiempo. 

— ¿Y qué más? —musitó, también sin aliento.

— Te dije…

— ¿Qué dijiste, Gregory?

— Quiero que me folles.

Casi no podía creerlo, pero las pupilas de Mycroft se dilataron exactamente en el mismo momento. Repitiendo sus movimientos del pasado, me agarró por la nuca, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndome posesivamente en el cuello. Yo gemí y recordé lo que había dicho después:

— Y luego te conté cómo me había preparado, que no había estado con un hombre desde que conocí a mi ex pero que todavía recordaba cómo había que hacerlo, y que no ibas a tener queja. Y entonces tú…

Adelantándose, me cogió de la mano con sorprendente fuerza y tiró de mí hacia el pasillo, obligándome a acelerar el paso para seguir sus largas zancadas. En unos segundos cruzábamos la puerta del dormitorio y me encontraba propulsado con precisión hasta el centro de la cama, aterrizando sobre mi espalda.

— … hiciste exactamente esto—acabé, sonriendo pícaramente.

Mycroft apoyó una rodilla en el borde de la cama, a los pies, y me miró fijamente, con esos ojos de depredador. Gemí, sintiendo cómo mi polla palpitaba dentro de los pantalones, endureciéndose todavía más y empujando contra las capas de tela.

Llevé mis manos hasta mi cinturón, con intención de empezar a desabrocharlo. Quería ver si se acordaba. Negó con la cabeza.

— Déjame hacerlo a mí —dijo con su tono grave, ligeramente ronco. Mordiéndome el labio, contemplé cómo se desabrochaba la camisa, botón a botón, y la deslizaba de sus hombros, dejándola sobre la otomana. No llevaba camiseta interior como aquella primera vez, pero no me importó ganar esos segundos. Admiré una vez más esos dedos largos y diestros mientras desabrochaban su cinturón y se deshacían, en un estudiado movimiento, de sus pantalones, bóxers de seda y calcetines. Cuando se incorporó para dejarlos en el asiento, su gloriosa verga se cimbreó, haciendo que me lamiera los labios. Era la polla más deliciosa que había visto y sentido en mi vida. Larga, gruesa y con una jugosa cabeza bien definida, que en ese momento relucía, húmeda.

Por fin se apiadó de mí y se deslizó sobre la cama, cubriéndome con su cuerpo y arrancándome un suspiro de satisfacción. Me besó suavemente y yo le acaricié el pelo con ambas manos, embelesado. Sosteniéndose alternativamente sobre ambos codos y haciendo uso de sus hábiles dedos, en cuestión de un par de minutos me había desabrochado la ropa, deslizando esas cuidadas manos sobre mi pecho, acariciando firmemente mis pezones hasta hacerme soltar una exclamación, pasando las yemas de los dedos por mis sensibles costillas y sembrando de húmedos besos mi cuello y mi esternón. Abrió mis pantalones y agarró firmemente mi polla, deslizando la mano hacia arriba hasta cubrir el glande. Presionó con los dedos, y gemí como un animal herido, aferrándome a sus hombros y separando las piernas descaradamente. ¿Cómo era posible que recordara todo aquello con exactitud? Decido a no ser menos, aproveché que su mano se deslizaba de nuevo hasta mi cintura, rodeándola, para arquear la espalda, buscando la ansiada fricción entre nuestras vergas y extrayéndole un gemido grave. Mycroft se incorporó, liberándome impacientemente de los pantalones y la ropa interior. De rodillas entre mis piernas, me acarició sensualmente los muslos. A pesar de que sabía lo que venía después, cuando sus suaves manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, tuve que ahogar un grito.

— Como te dije entonces, tienes un culo absolutamente perfecto, cielo —dijo insinuante, masajeando mis glúteos. Doblé las rodillas para darle mejor acceso y él, sabiendo lo que quería, me abrió delicadamente, pasando las yemas de los dedos por la fina piel alrededor de mi ano. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás violentamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y gritando:

— ¡Aaaah! Mycroft, Myc… Myc, ¡ah! Por favor… ahora, ¡por favor! —le rogué, mientras empezaba a dilatarme muy lentamente con los índices, apenas sin penetrarme con ellos. Con ese engañoso tono de inocencia que usaba cuando quería jugar, dijo:

— Si lo recuerdo correctamente, aquella tarde dediqué mucho tiempo a prepararte, con mucho cuidado, y ambos lo disfrutamos intensamente, Gregory.

— No seas cabrón, Myc, ¡ah-AH! Luego jugamos todo lo que quieras —gemí, arqueando la espalda mientras él seguía acariciándome, cada vez más dentro—. Entonces no teníamos… uhg… la ventaja de hacerlo casi cada día… ¡Ah! Sabes… —perdí el hilo de lo que iba a decir cuando deslizó su rígida polla contra la mía. Hablando de mentes criminales.

— ¿Qué decías, Greg?

Jadeando, hice un esfuerzo por recuperar el habla.

— Sabes que me vuelve loco sentir cómo me abres mientras me penetras… Oh… Y estar prieto para ti… ¡Oh, Myc, por favor!

Sabía que aquellas palabras calientes y familiares obrarían su magia. Mycroft abandonó la exquisita tortura y movió sus manos hasta mis ingles. Observándome con esos ojos azules que me abrasaban la piel, pronunció aquella palabra exactamente como yo recordaba, haciendo que sonara a la vez. como una orden y una súplica:

— Lubricante.

Deslicé la mano bajo las almohadas y enseguida me hice con él.

— Más a mano que la primera vez —bromeé sin aliento, alargándole el tubo.

Él sonrió y me puso una mano en la cintura, presionando suavemente e indicándome sin palabras que me diese la vuelta.

— Aquella vez te dije que quería verte—susurré.

— Y yo te respondí que habría otras oportunidades, que en ese momento quería estar seguro de no hacerte daño. Te sonrojaste, y casi acabo ahí mismo, solo de verte —confesó sensualmente mientras vertía el gel en la palma de la mano y lo extendía despacio por toda su polla, desde el glande hasta la base, con cuidado de no estimularse en exceso.

Gemí suavemente y rodé hasta quedar boca abajo, sin importarme enredar las sábanas, apoyándome sobre los codos. Mycroft se tendió sobre mí y los dos suspiramos. Me besó dulcemente en el hombro.

— Perfecto... Mi Gregory —susurró en mi oído. Una debilitada parte de mi mente pensó que debía comentar que no había dicho nada de eso la primera vez. Pero el resto de mí solamente podía gemir lastimeramente, arqueando la espalda y flexionando las caderas, buscando el cálido roce de su miembro, rogándole que no esperase más.

Gruñendo excitado, Mycroft afianzó las rodillas a ambos lados de mis piernas ligeramente abiertas, se elevó lo necesario sobre el codo y, con la otra mano, guió su caliente polla hasta su destino. Empujó confiadamente y yo grité, excitado y aliviado. Cerrê los ojos y me concentré en aquella deliciosa resistencia inicial de mi cuerpo. En el instante en que franqueó el músculo y se deslizó dentro de mí, me dejó sin aliento. Con la facilidad de la práctica, me penetró completamente, cubriéndome con todo su cuerpo de nuevo. La presión contra mi próstata era enloquecedora, y jadeé sin control.

Mycroft me arañó suavemente el final de la espalda, ofreciéndome una distracción. Agradecido, me apreté contra su espalda, buscando su piel, su calor. Él posó sus labios en mi nuca, deslizándolos con lentitud. Movió la cadera hacia atrás y gemí largamente; podía sentir cada centímetro de su generosa verga deslizándose dentro de mí, y quería más. Empujó más rápidamente, golpeando mi próstata con precisión y haciéndome gritar bruscamente. Le siguió otra embestida, y otra, y otra, en una cadencia perfecta y demencial, puntualizada por mis gritos de placer y sus gemidos contra mi piel.  
Conociéndome tan perfectamente, supo alargar la excitación mucho más allá de lo que habíamos aguantado en nuestro primer encuentro. Variando el ritmo de sus caderas cada vez que sabía que yo estaba cerca, me tuvo al borde del orgasmo durante largos minutos, hasta el punto de hacerme dudar que fuera capaz de correrme. Pero él también estaba a punto y, finalmente, se abandonó al placer, penetrándome frenéticamente. Contuve el aliento durante un segundo de tensión suprema y, con un grito entrecortado, me precipité. Mi polla palpitaba, derramándose, presionada contra el colchón. Mycroft se apretó muy profundamente, dejando que los espasmos de mi ano sobreestimulado le arrancasen un orgasmo largo y tembloroso.

Jadeamos al unísono, sacudiéndonos a intervalos por los últimos latigazos de placer. Noté cómo le temblaban los muslos por el esfuerzo de no vencerse sobre mí. Sonreí, le tomé por las muñecas y tiré con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole tumbarse sobre mi espalda.

— Te lo he dicho mil veces, esto es parte de la diversión cuando tú te pones encima, Myc.

Resopló contra mi hombro, todavía sin aliento. Entrelacé nuestros dedos, frotando mi mejilla con la suya, y comenté.

— Me gustaría saber si John y tu hermano se han espabilado o siguen sin saber cómo ponerse a ello.

— Demonios, Greg, ¿te parece que quiero pensar en mi hermano justo ahora?

— Imagínatelo con la cabeza llena de endorfinas.

— Eres un genio, amor.

oOo


	5. Epílogo: Johnlock

  


Desperté bien entrada la noche, a juzgar por las oscuras sombras que la luz de la calle proyectaba sobre la ventana del apartamento.

Me costó orientarme, no acostumbrado a quedarme dormido en ese sillón, desde donde no se veía la televisión. Entonces recordé: Sherlock solo en su habitación, especialmente enfurruñado.

Miré a un lado y casi salto de la impresión. Su larga sombra se cernía sobre mí, sentado a la otra punta del sofá, con aquellos interminables brazos rodeando sus rodillas dobladas. Su rostro estaba girado hacia mí, como si llevara rato observándome a través de la tupida oscuridad.

— Tu forma de tratarme ha cambiado en los últimos días. Por qué —exigió Sherlock. La impaciencia de su voz me recordó a las veces en que llegaba a casa y lo encontraba esperando una respuesta para cuya pregunta no había estado presente.

— Me preocupas —fue todo lo que pude responder, adormecido como estaba.

— Por qué —inquirió de nuevo, ahora demandante además de impaciente—. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Lestrade? —añadió con un tono tan agresivo que me obligó a bajar la mirada.

¿Qué podía contestarle? Hacía días que me preocupaba una posible recaída en su antigua adicción. Pero eso no podía decírselo, porque le había dado mi palabra a Greg. Tampoco podía explicarle lo que las experiencias del Inspector me habían descubierto, porque ni yo estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Sherlock no era el único que había notado mi ansiedad hacia él. El cambio me inquietaba a mí mismo, que no sabía cómo interpretar esa preocupación. Lestrade había cuidado del detective en unos momentos muy delicados de su vida. Yo debía confesar que mi desvelo no era tan fraternal.

En ese momento, siendo observado por esos ojos claros que iluminaban mi vida, no podía negarme a mí mismo que le deseaba. Tenía miedo de mirarle, no fuera que mis ojos revelaran la respuesta que solo él podría leer.

La situación me evocó los recuerdos de Greg. También estaba sentado junto a Mycroft cuando había descubierto sus emociones. Por un momento deseé que Sherlock fuera tan osado como su hermano.

Lástima que esa no fuera su _área_.

Levanté la mirada con confianza. Le daría las buenas noches y me iría a dormir, todo aquel asunto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Greg me había influenciado con su romántica relación, me había tentado con ella. Pero yo no podría disfrutar de ese final feliz, mi Holmes estaba más interesado en cazar criminales que en…

Sherlock estaba cerca, tan cerca que tuve que retroceder para enfocar mis ojos en los suyos. ¿Cómo se había movido sin alertarme? ¿Tan abstraído había estado?

No tuve tiempo de plantearme nada más. Parecía que Mycroft no era el único que sabía dar un primer paso, un primer beso. Y qué beso. Sherlock se había arrodillado en el sofá, agachado para ponerse a mi altura. Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, manteniéndome sujeto con el mismo cuidado y delicadeza con que le había visto manipular sus preciados experimentos. Sus labios acariciaron los míos tentativamente, experimentando, saboreando el momento. Yo estaba tan pasmado que le permití jugar conmigo sin apenas responder.

La sorpresa no me duró mucho. Mi boca demandó más, dejando pasar a mi lengua para atacar la suya. Sherlock no había anticipado mi reacción, porque abrió los ojos y enfocó los míos. Nos observamos unos segundos mientras recalculamos ese nuevo nivel en nuestra siempre compleja relación. Finalmente franqueó el paso a mi lengua, como si con ese gesto me diera acceso también a su corazón. Yo no iba a conformarme con menos.

Pero de momento tenía su cuerpo y pensaba disfrutarlo, después de sufrir tantos días evocando su sufrimiento y temiendo por su seguridad. Con la fuerza de mi peso me dejé caer sobre él hasta que su espalda quedó estirada a lo largo del sofá. Mis piernas resbalaron sobre el suelo y allí quedé arrodillado, dispuesto a resarcirme por lo que ese hombre me hacía sufrir siempre. De acuerdo, yo sufría porque le apreciaba, porque le quería. Al menos ahora iba a disponer también de la parte recreativa.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho, contentándome por el momento con la intimidad que los latidos de su corazón me suscitaban. Sherlock intentó girarse en mi abrazo, intentando colocarse de lado para encararme. No se lo permití, tenía mis propios planes. Con una mano presionando su cadera izquierda y la otra sobre su hombro derecho, conseguí mantenerle quieto, por una vez. Mi rostro acariciaba su pecho, mi nariz extasiada por su exquisito aroma. La bata azul se abrió bajo mi maniobra, sin haberlo pretendido. Ya que me había ahorrado trabajo a mí mismo, ¿por qué no seguir por ese camino? Levanté un poco mi cabeza para dar paso a la camiseta que mis manos enrollaron hacia arriba, fácilmente gracias a la espalda arqueada de Sherlock, que nunca se había mostrado tan complaciente.

Sí, ahora la ocasión era más íntima aún, más sensual. Más que el ritmo constante de su corazón me atraía el tacto de su sedosa piel. Mis ojos estaban tan cerca que apenas podían enfocar toda aquella piel nacarada. Aun así mi lengua no tardó en localizar uno de sus pezones, siendo rápidamente aplaudida por un profundo gemido. Animada por esa reacción mi mano se puso también en movimiento, deslizándose desde la pierna que estaba acariciando hasta la cinturilla elástica de los pantalones del pijama de Sherlock, recreándose en su camino por el interior del muslo.

No cesé en seguir besando y lamiendo ese atractivo pecho que tantas veces había observado, sintiéndome culpable al avistarlo cuando apenas estaba cubierto tras una fina sábana. Ahora que podía llamarle así; mi amante iba a sufrir por todas aquellas tentaciones a las que me había sujeto, sin posibilidad de compensación. Mi mano exigió su parte del botín, colándose bajo los pantalones. No le costó más conseguirlo, Sherlock no llevaba más ropa que esa cubriendo su entrepierna. Excitado sobremanera ante la idea de que el detective hubiera estado desnudo cada vez que iba en pijama por la casa, mordí lo primero que mi boca encontró. Parecía que mi cabeza también se había desplazado hacia abajo, porque mis dientes se cerraron sobre su ombligo, presionando con fuerza y cuidado el suave borde de carne.

Levanté la mirada para disfrutar de la deliciosa columna blanca de piel que Sherlock me ofrecía al arquearse bajo mis atenciones. No sabía si ese grave sonido que resonaba profundo había sido provocado por mi mordisco o por mi mano cerrándose sobre su erección, así que para estar seguro no dejé de estimular ninguno de esos puntos, mi lengua introduciéndose en ese pequeño agujero y mis dedos jugando con toda su dura extensión.

Elevé la mirada de nuevo y comprobé que Sherlock me estaba mirando, extasiado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, pero no de sorpresa. Yo conocía esa contemplación. El detective estaba _IN_ , intentando observar y grabar cada sensación, cada impresión de esa experiencia. Besé, sin dejar de mirarle, un lento camino resiguiendo el fino bello de sus abdominales. Me complació comprobar que nuestro entendimiento en este apartado era tan bueno como cuando trabajábamos juntos. Sherlock sonrió y colocó las manos sobre mi cabeza, deslizando sus dedos por entre mi cabello. Entonces los cerró y me empujó con fuerza hacia abajo, dándome lo que tanto podía interpretar como una respuesta positiva a mi silenciosa pregunta, como una orden inducida por sus deseos más recónditos. Yo preferí responder a la segunda. Fue mi turno de gemir sin inhibición alguna.

Opuse algo de resistencia, lo justo para que fuera Sherlock el que enterrara mi rostro en su entrepierna sin tener que hacer ningún movimiento por mi parte. En ningún momento nuestras miradas se separaron, así pude ver cómo la situación le excitaba a él tanto como a mí.

Sus manos no dejaron ir mi cabello en ningún momento y yo disfruté de cada estirón, a compás con las profundas caricias que mi boca le brindaba. No podía decir que era la primera vez que hacía aquello, aunque desde la última vez había pasado mucho tiempo. De todos modos con Sherlock me sentía como un novato; inseguro y ansioso por dar placer.

Gracias a la retroalimentación que ofrecía mi amante con su generosa respuesta a mis estímulos, en seguida descubrí dónde presionar mi mano, dónde deslizar mi lengua, cómo succionar su glande para que rindiera ante mí su placer y su semilla.

Inspirado por mi propia excitación, consumí solo un primer trago de su semen. Dejé que el resto se acumulara en boca, para luego escupirla sobre el pene de donde había salido. Sherlock se me quedó mirando con una extraña expresión, seguramente aún perdido entre las brumas de su orgasmo.

Aproveché su confusión para ponerme en pie y desnudarme, con tanta prisa que solo me ocupé de la parte inferior, contentándome únicamente con desabrochar la camisa para que mi pecho disfrutara del calor del suyo al estirarme sobre él sin tardar un segundo más. Cerré los ojos y gemí cuando mi dura entrepierna encontró la humedad y el calor que buscaba. Sherlock sonrió cerca de mi boca, entendiendo por qué había rechazado parte de su néctar.

— Sabía que contigo no sería aburrido —reconoció, un gran halago viniendo de él.

— Oh, cállate —me quejé, sonriendo a mi pesar.

Pero ahora era mi turno, y había esperado demasiado por ello. Abrí sus piernas moviendo mis caderas de lado a lado, gimiendo ante el contacto que eso me ofrecía. Anidé en el hueso de su cadera derecha, buscando un delicioso roce lubricado eróticamente por el semen de mi amante.

— Sherlock —le rogué, sin saber muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo. Solo sabía que necesitaba de su participación, como lo había hecho antes, sujetándome del pelo.

Por supuesto, me comprendió a la perfección, como siempre. Agarró mis nalgas, apretándolas entre ellas y contra él mismo. La sensación era deliciosa, y no solo la presión, si no simplemente el saber que eran sus manos las que me incitaban a tomar placer de su cuerpo usado.

Mi orgasmo empezó con un grito y acabó con un mordisco. Entre medias susurré su nombre, antes de morder en su hombro otras palabras que de momento no quería desvelar.

En cuanto me recuperé quise apartar el peso de mi laxo cuerpo sobre el suyo, pero Sherlock no me lo permitió. Apoyé las rodillas entre sus piernas, intentando al menos rebajar un poco la pesadez. Eso dejó mi rostro justo a la altura de su acogedor cuello, donde lo enterré a placer. Allí me puse a pensar en cómo demonios habíamos acabado, por fin, en esa situación. Sonreí al recordar que no había sido yo quien había dado el primer paso. Había sido Sherlock, después de decir… Un momento.

— Sherlock, ¿Estabas celoso de Lestrade?

El detective no me contestó. Con palabras. La tensión de su cuerpo me desveló mucho más. A pesar de sentirme totalmente relajado entre sus brazos, tuve que incorporarme sobre mi codo y observar su rostro ruborizado. Oh, eso estaba siendo inestimable. No pude frenar la risa que me produjo el pensar con quién realmente estaba Greg.

— Me alegra divertirte tanto —se lamentó en su modo más infantil.

— No es eso, no es eso Sherlock —le expliqué entre carcajadas—. Es que Lestrade… precisamente Greg…

Me callé, y también se acabó mi risa al comprender que no podía explicar más a riesgo de tener un Inspector de policía y a un importante miembro del Gobierno Británico tras mi cabeza.

Lamentablemente, Sherlock me conocía tan bien que mi culpable expresión fue un libro abierto para él.

— ¿Lo sabes? —me interrogó, incorporándose también. El sofá no daba para mucho movimiento, así que me centré en no caerme y así distraer mi mirada de esos curiosos ojos claros.

— ¿El qué? –disimulé al comprobar que no iba a dejar el tema hasta que descubriera exactamente lo que estaba escondiendo.

— Lo sabes —dedujo al final, concentrado intensamente en mis ojos. A veces creía que podía ver a través de ellos y leer mi mente—. Mycroft —declaró al final.

Esta vez si no me caí del sofá fue porque Sherlock me agarró con fuerza, colocándome de nuevo sobre él, con una sonrisa de medio lado que yo le conocía perfectamente. La mostraba siempre que creía haber ganado la mano a su hermano.

— ¡Sherlock! —exclamé, aún incapaz de reaccionar—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuándo…?

— No son tan cuidadosos como creen. Hace años. Y prefiero no pensar en ello, gracias. De ese modo puedo borrarlo de mi mente.

— No entiendo… tú siempre intentas… con Mycroft… —no podía creer que Sherlock no hubiese aprovechado ese conocimiento para humillar de algún modo a su hermano.

— Ya te he dicho, no quiero hablar de ello. Además, las comidas de Navidad ya son suficientemente infernales como para añadir otro comensal.

Yo resoplé, pensando en Greg, en Mycroft, y en el secreto que ellos creían tan bien guardado. Sonreí y besé el pecho sobre el que estaba apoyado. Ahora tenía mi propio secreto que guardar.

— Aunque… ¿te gustaría pasar las fiestas en mi casa este año? —me preguntó entonces, con un tono de voz que me enterneció y me dio escalofríos a la vez.

— Sherlock… —le regañé, sabiendo que su ágil mente estaría ya trazando mil planes para acorralar a su hermano y descubrirle en el peor momento.

Como toda respuesta me besó, y por muy suave y sensual que fuera el beso, yo sabía que lo estaba utilizando para callarme e intentar que olvidara el tema hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Me dejé hacer dócilmente, disfrutando de los lánguidos besos. Mycroft y Lestrade eran adultos, se sabrían defender. Y yo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ser manipulado por mi compañero de piso. Sonreí ante la idea de que por mi parte yo había ganado una nueva manera de distraer a Sherlock…

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Intimisky por su rápido beteo  
> :-*


End file.
